Reminiscence
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Sequal to Defiance. Lithuania and Belarus live an amazing life now, but what if they never got together? What if Russia didn't snap? Be careful of the questions you ask, because you may not like the answer.When Belarus wakes up one day and finds herself in her life without Lithuania, everything is twisted and horribly out of place. Can she make everything right again?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm finally posting this. YAY! I finally got the inspitation to write and it's much better than the first draft, trust me. I hope you like it, I worked really hard to perfect it. plus i haven't heard from you guys in a while. I am so happy my school was cancelled today. It's a miracle! My school never gets cancelled! I am so happy! It gave me inspiration because it also never snows here and while it was snowing, i went out and made an awesome snowfort. It usually never snows this much so this is amazing! Anyways, earlier today i was bored and out of friends to hang out with. All my friends were busy, so you all get a chapter of the sequal you begged me for! I might read more of your stories because i am bored. I am posting this much later. I hope you all had a stark week and I hope they don't go around in a carrage and pick up all the kids for school. Thank you and enjoy this. I do not own Hetalia!**

**~Kolko**

* * *

**It was a bright, cold December morning. It was cold and snowy outside of the small, Lithuanian home. In the master bedroom, Belarus awoke. Lithuania was still snoring. She smiled. Until the knocking on the door and the dog barking interrupted the moment.**_** Why do I keep forgetting Lithuania has a dog?**_** she thought. The dog normally never barked. Only at Russia and rarely when someone was at the door. But it was enough to wake Lithuania up.**

**"Lebas rytas," he groaned, "Lets just leave the people at the door."**

**"We do have a son who can answer the door too," she said. The barking stopped. The two sighed in happiness. The door then opened. A small kid that looked exactly like Russia came in.**

**"Папа! Wake up!" said a little kid. He jumped right on the lower part of Lithuania's body. Lithuania winced.**

**"I'll be there… in a second…" his voice was a little higher.**

**"Aunt Katyusha and her boyfriend are here!" he said excitedly.**

**"I'll be right there Dmitry," said Belarus, "Go downstairs and greet your Тетя." Dmitry ran downstairs. Dmitry looked exactly like Russia. He looked like he could be Russia's clone except he was a little kid. He was known as Suwarrow or the Russian Empire. He acted a lot like Russia too, except he wasn't mentally cracked. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.**

**"I… may not be able to move for a few minutes," he said. She was forcing back a smile. He looked so cute when he was in pain. He curled around his… injured area. She went downstairs. She saw her sister with Canada.**

**"Praveet Sestra. Matthew," she said.**

**"Bonjour!" he said quietly, "Oh… um is Lithuania going to be down soon." She blushed and whispered something in his ear. Canada's face turned bright red. "O-Ohhhhh…"**

**"We have some big news to share with you Sestra!" Ukraine said hardly containing her excitement. **

**"Should we go check up on him?" Canada asked.**

**"I really don't think you should," said Belarus blushing.**

**Meanwhile upstairs…**

**"Damn it, Dmitry weighs a lot," he said. The door creaked open a little bit. A very small girl with light brown hair peered in. Her bright green eyes stared in wonder.**

**"Tėtis? Are you ok" she asked.**

**"I'm okay saldus širdis. Please greet your Teta," he said. She just sat by him. She looked at him with sadness. "Kristina, please go downstairs," he said. She refused to do so. She was only a few years old but she had the mind and body of a six year old. Nations grow up really fast and once they reach a certain point, like thirteen or fifteen, they stop. He just smiled. Kristina or Perloja was an old micronation in Lithuania. It almost blinked of the earth a while ago. Though Kristina was born before Dmitri, she was much smaller. She was very quiet and fragile. She would always play alone and never demanded any attention at all. She always seemed to keep things to herself. While Belarus did well bonding with the boys, Lithuania did best bonding with Kristina. "Alright. I think I can get up now," he said. He then picked up Kristina and went downstairs. She smiled. The two got downstairs.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" Canada asked. He nodded.**

**"So, what's you're big news?" Belarus asked.**

**"Well, as you know, we've been dating for over two years," said Canada, "And now we're um…"**

**"We're engaged!" said Ukraine elated.**

**"Sestra! I'm so happy for you!" Belarus said happily, "Congratulations!"**

**"Wow! You two are moving along fast," said Marijus.**

**"I know! I'm so excited!" Ukraine said.**

**"Have you told Russia yet?" Belarus yet. She shook her head.**

**"Not yet. I don't know how to tell him," she said.**

**"Or, have him find out on accident so you don't have to tell him," said Lithuania. They smiled.**

**"But I'm so nervous about telling him. I don't know how he's going to react," she said.**

**"If you want, I'll help you tell him," said Belarus. She nodded. "Besides, you're only getting married, it's not like you're knocked up." She glared at Lithuania. He smiled and blushed. He then sighed.**

**"Alright, lets go buy the vodka in case he gets mad," said Marijus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo again, Prussians! I'm back! Did you miss me? This chapter is a bit overdramatic, and I'm sorry i made Britain the bad guy again, but i couldn't think of anyone else. When i first posted this story, it had a view 10 seconds after i posted it! That was awesome! Anyways, I'm in a hurry, so I do not own Hetalia and please check out my other story, The Grand Duchy of Lithuania. I do not own Hetalia. Thank you to all who reviewed. You are awesome. I finally fixed the font! WARNING: There may be some PruHun/AusHun along with some sexism.

~Kolko

* * *

The next day, Ukraine, Canada, Belarus, and Marijus went to Russia's house. The snow was very high and thick. Perfect for snowmen and a snowball fight. Speaking of which, they saw a fight going on. Two large forts stood in Russia's yard. One was in a very familiar structure of a specific landmark in Asia. The other was a large, well built fort. Snowballs flew from the two forts. They finally got closer and heard a yell.

"Aiyaa!" But more snowballs continued to fly from the snow sculpture of the Great Wall of China. The two then noticed who had arrived.

"Oh, praveet! Would you like to join us?" Russia asked.

"Sure," said Marijus. He then whispered to Canada, "Get on his good side."

"What will the teams be?" Russia asked.

"What about Belarus, Russia, and I?" said Ukraine.

"No way!" said Marijus, "All three of you are amazing at snowball fights!"

"How about China, Belarus, and Ukraine?" said Russia, "Boys against girls, da?"

"Hey!" said China. The two teams then split. Russia's fort was really big, but there was also a pocket with a snowy roof in case of rapid fire.

"You know what to do Canada?" Russia asked, "Oh, you do. Good boy you brought vodka!"

"Don't worry sir," said Canada, "America won't admit it, but I always beat him at snowball fights when he was younger." Russia smiled. The fight then started. Snowballs flew over the Great Wall of China. One hit Marijus in the chest. A cheer came from the other side. Then Canada went rapid fire. The other team was covered in snow. All were stunned at the passive man's approach. They thought they would raise a white flag, but then a plethora of snowballs came firing back. The battle raged on for a while until a large rapid fire came from the Great Wall and the three men slid into their little pocket. Then more snowballs pelted the roof of the pocket and unexpectedly, the roof collapsed. The men were trapped. Russia could barely throw up his white flag to end the battle. The others then came to dig the boys out. They all then went inside and the boys began to thaw. Russia then sat down and opened a bottle of vodka.

"So, why were you guys visiting anyways, da?" he asked.

"We um, have some news to tell you," said Canada.

"Go on," said Russia. He was smiling right now.

"We are engaged," said Ukraine. His smile was frozen. He then went to Canada and forced him to stand up.

A He dragged him over and began to crush him. No, he wasn't crushing him. He was hugging him.

"It's about time," he said. They were all surprised.

"You're not mad?" Ukraine asked.

"Why would I be mad? I never thought he would have the guts to do it," said Russia. Canada blushed. Russia smiled. "More great news. Now time for some more vodka!"

? ﾟﾍﾸ? ﾟﾍﾸ? ﾟﾍﾸ? ﾟﾍﾸ? ﾟﾍﾸ? ﾽ

* * *

There was a world meeting in Korea. A rather strange topic came up.

"Okay, so there are about a little more than ten female nations," said England.

"There are more," said Kenya, "Whats your point?"

"My point is, I know a lot of men here are gay-" voices of offense rose around the room. "Or at least bisexual. BUT, there are some who aren't and-" Switzerland pulled out another gun.

"I know where this is going! They aren't slaves! You can't force the female nations into this!" He pulled in Liechtenstein close to him, holding out a very large gun.

"I'm just saying if another island is found-"

"I agree with Mr. Trigger-happy over there," said Belarus, "You men have no idea what we would have to go through!"

"Lithuania sure does! You broke all his fingers. And his hands. And his nose!" said Australia. Lithuania blushed.

"You guys have no idea what you are talking about! It's a very hard task. And you can't take advantage of other nations like that!" she said. Many nations were really ticked. Especially the female nations. Belarus on the other hand was already set off.

"I agree. You don't even have to marry another nation in order to get what you want!" Latvia said, "Look at Sealand! All you need is a mortal!"

"And like you need any more children Limey!" said Poland, "Besides, we all know you're gay!"

"When in the bloody hell did i say i was gay?!" England yelled.

"Oh come on!" said France, "I know you have an eye for me. Ohonhonhonhon."

"Bloody frog! Get away from me!" he cried.

"And take it form me, you do NOT want to do it," said Lithuania, "Sure i love them, but living with Belarus during the time… no offence my love… it drove me crazy."

"I can't believe we are having a conversation like this!" said Hungary, "We will not be treated like this!"

"It was only a thought-"

"Then have the brains to keep the thought in your head aru!" China lectured.

"I honestly don't like this either," said England, "But what if China and I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why me aru?!"

"I'm just using an example. Now what if I got China-"

"I AM NOT A GIRL ARU!" China screamed.

"Wait, you're not?" England asked. China was furious. Hong Kong and Taiwan were trying to hold him back but they weren't having any success. Hong Kong's grip broke. The only thing standing between England and a wok to the head was Taiwan's grip. She then smiled.

"Oh no! My grip is slipping," she said sarcastically as she let go of China. China was like a raging beast. He was going full out on England. The wok was constantly colliding with his head along with China's ancient martial arts. England was screaming while the others were laughing their heads off at the insane Chinese man. Belarus sighed and face palmed.

"This is all my fault," she said.

"No, it's not," said Lithuania, "Can we discuss this later?" She nodded. He could still feel her aura lurking. The two then just sat back and watched the battle. The few men that had agreed to his suggestion were easily taken out. Belarus eventually joined in and went for the big prize. England. The stupid little Limey that had almost ruined her life. The little twit that always caused trouble. The tsundre that always started a fight and brought others down with him.

"Um, I say we ban British cooking, anyone?" America said. The hero did not like being ignored, but the others continued to fight.

? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾽ

* * *

Lithuania decided to greet his children immediately when he got home. Belarus went upstairs.

"I'm sorry, your Mama isn't feeling well, I'll be right back," he said. He went upstairs. She was face down on the bed. "Are you planning on sleeping all day?" She looked up. Lithuania was smiling down at her.

"It's weird how everything is my fault now, instead of America's," she said.

"Hey! Nothing is your fault. It's not your fault England has a stick up his-"

"Oh come on Toris! England's little 'concern' was obviously aimed at me! It's my fault something like that was brought up! It was so insulting to everyone! I can't believe he would say something like that! But because of what happened between us, he did!" she sighed, "You don't know how offensive it is. To be told that you're a totally different species of human. That you're a minority. Made for nothing but reproduction and men's entertainment. That you're someone else's property or toy."

"You're nothing like that! That is not the definition of _you_ or anyone else! If anything, you're more like a guy than I am," he said. She smiled.

"But what if something like Britain suggested happens?" she asked, "This is all my fault! Why am I so careless and irresponsible?!"

"Natalya," he was serious, "You are very responsible. Much more responsible than half of those countries. You are so many things I can say to do you justice, I couldn't finish my list in a day. I mean, look where we are. If you weren't so, as you say, 'careless', I wouldn't be talking to you right now. Remember, it did more good than evil."

"True. But sometimes I can't help but to wonder what it would be like if this didn't happen," she said.

"If that one night didn't happen, many things would be changed," he said.

"Rumours most certainly wouldn't change. Different types of rumours yes," she said. He sighed. He knew many nations liked picking on her these days. Made rumours were currently going around. They then heard the phone ring.

_Sveiki?_

_Tag! Lithuania?! This is Austria, I need your help!_

_Why what's wrong?_

_It's Hungary! She wants to have kids and she's not giving up on me! Help me!_

Background: "Come on Austria please!"

"I really don't think it's a good idea right now. I do have a son you know."

"But, if you don't I'll have to call Prussia and he'll be more than happy to-"

"Kesesesese! Did someone call me?"

_Great, I have to deal with Prussia now. Hey! Did I say no? Get away from Hungary! PRUSSIA!_

He hung up. Belarus got up.

"I'll go restock our food," she said. She then exited the door.

? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ? ﾟﾚﾪ

* * *

Meanwhile at Austria's house...

"Your awesomeness has arrived! No need to thank me!" said Prussia.

"How did you know? Stalker!" said Hungary.

"Hey! I want to make sure you are happy," he said.

"Aww. Prussia, you are so sweet!" she said.

"To the bedroom it is!" said Prussia.

"Hold it there! You're not even a country anymore!" said Austria.

"So?"

"And what the hell do you think you are doing?! She originally asked for me!"

"You said no! It's my turn now!"

"What makes you so sure you get a say in this?!"

"I am much more good- looking, talented, better, sexier, not to forget awesomer than you. There's more, but that would take forever. I have also known her longer and had a crush on her longer. I also appreciate her far more than you do. She and I have been best friends since forever and I treat her like a person and not a petty little wife. Admit it! She would rather go hunting with me than sit inside and listen to your gay ass Beetoven!"

"Take that back!"

"No! I have been holding this in for a while! I honestly don't know why she stuck with you. You're horrible at athletics, you hate anything that involves running, you have no sense of direction, and you're scared of f*cking marine animals!" he yelled.

"How did you know- Where did you learn to argue like that?!" asked Austria.

"A little Canadian told me," said Prussia.

"Well how about this? I may be out of shape, but that's the way I am! It's not my fault! I'm not built for fighting and all I'm good at is music and art! Beetoven and Mozart inspire me and show that I don't have to be like everyone else. I'm actually good at music and that's what I rely on! I know I'm not the best at the outdoors, but I don't have anything else. This is my hobby," he said, "And I can point out a dozen of your faults! For a start you-"

"STOP IT!" screamed Hungary, "Both of you! I can't stand to see you fight like this!"

"But Hungary-"

"I like you both. There, happy?" she said.

"Oh! We should have a contest to see who's better," said Prussia.

"I am not a prize!" said Hungary.

"Well, can you decide who you want now?" She sighed. She really didn't know how to choose.

"Fine. But it has to be fair," she said, "Who is the better kisser?"

"pfft! I am!" said the two in unision. The two glared each other down.

"How about we do more than just kissing," said Prussia, "If you know what I mean." Austria and Hungary both turned red.

"That... sounds fair, i guess," she said.

"I accept your challenge," said Austria.

"Are you sure you want to challenge my five meters?"

"More like five centimeters!"

"Did you just call me an Asian?"

"Hey! Hey! You two need to shut up though," she said.

* * *

It was cloudy outside. Belarus went to get food at a local market. She looked at the sky. _I wonder if it will rain so-_ her thoughts were interrupted by someone crashing into her.

"I'm sorry. Oh shoot my glasses. I don't speak Lithuanian either," said the man trying to feel for his glasses.

"America," said Belarus.

"Bel? Thank goodness it's you! Hardly anyone speaks English!" America said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Japan and I were going sight seeing. You?" he asked.

"Getting food," she said. He nodded.

"America-san!" called a voice. Japan ran to them. "There you are! Oh, herro Berarus-san," he said bowing.

"Praveet, Japan," she said, "I'll leave you two to your sightseeing." She left. The two waved goodbye. She went across the street to another market. She thought she heard Americas voice call after her, but she then felt a surge of pain and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**6:00 AM. Soooooooooo bored. No school today. I wish I could do a LietBel/LietPol fanfic because i know a lot of people who like both. I will try to make The Grand Duchy of LIthuania a LietBel/LietPOl, but i doubt it will work. I just don't know how to write. What if Lithuania had to choose between being gay or straight. That would be kind of weird. ****have also noticed that some of you are replying back to me in Deutsch (German). I do not own Hetalia.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback!

_"Hey Latvia," said Marijus, "If you're older than me, why am I taller than you?"_

_"I don't like to talk about that," said Latvia, "Im short, okay?!" Marijus chuckled. "At least I can drive!" he said. He went to his car. Marijus went to him quickly. "I'll show you! Get in the passenger seat." He obeyed. The two then decided to take a quick spin around the town._

_"So, how's your-"_

_"Mother? Oh my gosh. My poor Tėtis! She is driving him crazy! She is forced to stay in bed because China says so," he explained_

_"And…"_

_"She hates it. It drives her crazy. She then finds any excuse to attack Tėtis," he somewhat laughed. He loved hanging out with Latvia. The two were laughing and nodding along to the radio when Marijus saw something._

_"Latvia look out!" He quickly grabbed the wheel and swerved to avoid a truck. They were in a ditch._

_"You do not tell your parents about this!" said Latvia. He nodded._

End Flashback.

Belarus awoke to a familiar room. Her old room from the Soviet Union. _What happened_, she thought, _why am I here?_ She looked around. It was_ much_ different than when she had left it. There were pictures of Russia _EVERYWHERE_. There were only _two_ cardboard boxes. And Lithuania's photos and medications were not on the nightstand. She got up and went to her closet. There was mostly the dress Russia made for her. _Why was this the only thing I wore back then?_ She wore something else. She then went downstairs. It was definitely Russia's house. She saw Estonia cooking breakfast. He finally noticed her and bowed.

"G-Good M-Morning Miss B-Belarus," he stammered, "H-How are you liking your stay so far? Is it better than the asylum?"

"What?" she asked really confused.

"Never mind! I see you don't want to talk about it," he said.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Um… Russia's airplane," he said.

"No I mean, why am I at Russia's house?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? You live here," he said. He was getting a bit creeped out.

"Since when do I live here? And since when do you still work for Russia?" she asked.

"Um… ever since we completely relied on Russia," he said confused.

"Since when do we rely on Russia?" she said.

"Miss, I have no idea what you are talking about," he said.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" she said.

"Miss Belarus are you okay?" he asked, "I thought we told you when we got back. Can you not remember?"

"Very funny. What's going on?" she asked. He sighed.

"You, Latvia, Lithuania, and I still live here. Russia rebounded up everyone years ago, remember? He wasn't doing so well so we decided to help him. Now we're broke and we rely off of him. Prussia also relies off of him. China was reluctantly part of this too, but he was gone a while ago. It happened a bit after you left. And you just got back from the asylum after being there for fifteen years," he said.

"Fifteen years?!" she gasped.

"We picked you up a few days ago. You were gone for quite a while. I am glad you're not obsessed with your brother anymore, but where did you pick this up?" he asked.

"Never mind, where's Lithuania?" she asked.

"Running errands," he said.

"What are my relations with him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think you have any. Either that or last time i checked you couldn't stand him," he said. It seemed as though the world had stopped spinning. She looked almost sick. "Miss are you okay?"

"I'll-I'll be fine," she said, "Where's Russia?"

"At a meeting," he said.

"Ukraine?"

"Her boss forbade her to help."

"Latvia?" Estonia looked down sadly. "What? Tell me what happened!"

"Well, a few months ago, Latvia was driving home after visiting Poland and… well," he said, "He got in an automobile accident." She gasped. "I know, we were also devastated. If you want I can take you to the hospital to visit him," he said. She nodded.

* * *

The nurse directed them to Latvia's room. Belarus gasped when she saw him. He had bandages around his head. There was a large scar on the side of his face. His right arm and both his legs were broken throughout the limb. He was currently in a coma. She almost cried. She hadn't because she was happy he was still alive. _Why did this happen?_ she thought, _what happened that i should have prevented? Why is this all so twisted?!_

* * *

By the time the two came home, Lithuania was back. Estonia went downstairs. Belarus immediately hugged Lithuania.

"Miss? A-Are you well?" he asked.

"Just, happy to see you," she said, "oh Toris! I don't know what is going on! Latvia's in a coma and the Soviet Union reformed and nothing is the same!"

"Well, you're right about that," he said, "But don't you hate me?" She felt her heart crack. She shook her head.

"I take it you don't remember anything either," she said. He slowly shook his head. His watch then beeped.

"Sorry, I got to go," he said. She waved him good bye. He did the same. She sighed. _This was the world without the accident? How is it this twisted?! And why?_ She went upstairs. She looked around the Russia-themed room. She began tearing down picture after picture of Russia. This took a while. By the time she was done it was time for dinner. She decided to pretend that she knew what was actually going on around her and try to fit in with everyone. She came downstairs.

"Oh, sestra, there you are," said Russia. She tried not to act depressed. "Sestra, is something wrong?" Russia asked. She shook her head.

"I'm just trying to adapt the new environment," she said. He nodded. They all continued dinner.

? ﾟﾍﾛ? ﾟﾍﾛ? ﾟﾍﾛ? ﾟﾍﾛ? ﾟﾍﾛ? ﾟﾍﾛ

She went to her room and buried her face in a pillow.

"What the f*ck is going on?!" she said, "That one night… Lithuania and I… it never happened here. But why are things so twisted? And why the f*ck is Latvia in a coma and why am I at Russia's house? Out of all the places! How did I even get here?! It doesn't make any sense!" She felt like going insane again. "Maybe some weird force is here to teach me a lesson. Okay… weird force that trapped me here, I learned my lesson. Remove me from this place." Of course, nothing happened. She sighed. "Maybe I have to see and understand everyone else's lives before i can leave." She was going insane again.

"Belarus?" called Russia, "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"No..." she lied. _Maybe I should tr to be more... what's the word... positive? Like Lithuania. I don't know what the hell is going on, and I may not like it, but I shall try to dael with it until i can get back to my own life.__ I guess I'll see what everyone else's life is like._

? ﾟﾌﾏ? ﾟﾌﾍ? ﾟﾌﾎ? ﾟﾌﾏ? ﾟﾌﾍ? ﾟﾌﾎ


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry these chapters may be short. but i promise this one won't end up to be 60 tedious chapters. I don't know why, but LiteBel is so easy to write. I love LietPol too, but i have never written a gay fanfic before. Aside from side hints of FrUk in my other stories. Each chapter will have at least one flashback, mostly at the beginning. Flashbacks help. I have been reading some of your stories recently (Well, if I know the Anime). I found some really good stories recently. Sometimes, when I'm too lazy to go on my account, I'll post in a Russian Guest name. If it's translated in englisch, it says Tokyomewmewmew. that is the one thing i know in Cryllic. I do not own Hetalia. By the way, I do have a Hetalia based essay that is still lingering around in my Documents. I used it once in Hetalia Modern Day. I had to write it for my History class. It was supposed to be about a hero. Tell me if i should post it.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

_Flashback. 11 months after coming home._

_"You two. I know you don't like each other but could you please just try to get along?" he asked. The two rolled their eyes and nodded. "Now I have to finish some work. Promise me you won't kill each other," he asked. The two nodded. "Marijus, please make sure these two don't kill each other!" he nodded. Lithuania went to the small office room. Poland tried to start up a conversation._

_"So… like, how are you-"_

_"Very uncomfortable," she growled. The cat finally broke the tension._

_"Hey! I didn't know you guys like, had a cat," he said._

_"She hangs around," she said petting the cat._

_"Does she have a name?" Poland asked._

_"Yes. This is-" CRASH! They heard something from the room. "Oh Tėtis! He should really look where he's going," he said. Marijus ran off. Belarus tried to get up but was unsuccessful._

_"Poland, I would like to see what happened to Lithuania," she asked nicely. She was trying her best to be polite, no matter how much it killed her on the inside. He helped her up. "Thank you Polak- I mean Poland." He nodded. Marijus came scrambling from the room._

_"Uncle Feliks call an ambulance, now!" he said._

_"But-"_

_"Just do it! Quickly!" Poland ran to get a phone. "Can you help me with Tėtis?" Marijus asked his mother, "I can't carry him, really."_

_"Um, I'll try," she said. She slowly trailed behind him._

_"Hurry!" he said._

_"I'm moving as fast as I can," she said. She tried to keep up with him. "Marijus, what is going on?" She then finally got to the office. Papers were scattered everywhere, for a shelf had collapsed. The fax machine was also on the floor. In the center was Lithuania, curled up, clutching his chest and his left arm. Poland handed the phone to Marijus._

_"Yes… yes, my Tėtis is having a heart attack… is an ambulance on its way?… yes this has happened before… about a year or so ago… yes this is Marijus Laurinaitis. My Tėtis is Toris Laurinaitis… no he isn't a dog, he is the Republic of Lithuania… good. Thank you!"_

_"This happened before?" she asked. He nodded. Toris, I haven't even been back for an entire year yet, she thought, what happened while I was gone? There are many things you still haven't told me._

_End Flashback._

* * *

She awoke the next morning to Lithuania cleaning her room. He stopped.

"I-I-I am sorry Miss Belarus! Please! I-I thought you were asleep!" he said. He bowed and ran out the door. She sighed. _I hope he still is secretly in love with me._ She sighed. What always calmed her down and relaxed her was looking at Lithuania's scars. She didn't know why, but the scars and the texture of his back made her feel so secure. She remembered him telling her more about each scar.

Flashback!

_"They're…"_

_"Hideous, right?"_

_"Beautiful…" she breathed._

_"Those scars are nothing mockery and pain! Embarrassment by how weak I am!" he said, "And how much we all got into trouble. And where I took the blame for everything."_

_"Tell me more of what was mentioned in the last sentence," she said._

_"There's a reason why the other two don't have those scars on their backs. I had a rougher history. I was punished more. I always took the blame for anything the others did because I didn't want this to happen to any of them," he explained, "Because I was his 'favourite'. And he liked to pick on me most. Because I am the weakest."_

_"If anything, you were definitely strongest back then," she said, "I was there. I remember when you were very strong."_

_"Well, that was then. Now look at me! I'm a total wreck! I'm pathetic," he said._

_"You're not to me," she said._

_"Look at me!" he said, "I'm pathetic! I have the highest suicide rate in the world! I'm a total disgrace to Europe. Everywhere I go I hear laughter of the other countries. Constantly bulling me and mocking me. But… I always manage to stay strong. I don't care how much they mock me. I don't care what they do, I'm doing better than the other Baltics. Even though I'm the disgrace to the EU, I can still smile."_

_"Lithuania? Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "How are you so optimistic? Even if your situation is a living hell?"_

_"I know it will be better tomorrow. And I say I am better than to cave in. And that I will not follow the stereotypes," he said, "Why? are things bad where you are?"_

_"Is that even a question?!" she said, "Lithuania, I am the last dictatorship in Europe." He then realised he would always lose if it came to whose country sucked more. The two just smiled._

End flashback.

Those scars. They made her see Russia's wrong doings and made her see Lithuania was there for her this whole time. She got up and went downstairs. She was planning on visiting her sister today. She was prepared for anything that came her way.

"So, are you planning on doing anything special today?" asked Russia.

"Visiting our sister," she said.

"I'm sure she would be more than happy to see you," said Russia.

? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ

* * *

She finally got to her sister's house. She knocked on the door.

"Sestra? Are you home?" she called. Ukraine finally opened the door and hugged her sister tight. Tears of joy rolled down her cheek.

"I-I thought I would never see you again," she said, "You're finally home!"

"Why do you welcome me back after the way I treated you for so long?" she asked.

"I'm just happy to see you! You are my sister after all," she said, "Come in!" She entered the house.

"Ukraine! What did I say about strangers?!" yelled a voice.

"Oh no. This is my sister! I haven't seen her in fifteen years," she explained.

"Oh, in that case don't mind me," said the voice. They then heard a door shut.

"What's been going on recently," asked Belarus. Ukraine then took her younger sister outside. "Sestra-" Ukraine then broke down sobbing.

"Oh sestra," she said, "Many things have changed since you left. I hate it here! I was so devastated when I couldn't help our dear little brother. And-and-" she just cried harder.

"What?"

"M-My boss, he's… forcing me to get married," she said. Her heart almost stopped. Didn't her sister know how to stand up for herself?

"Who-"

"Turkey," she said, "I've barely even met this man. How do I know if he's a good man or not?" She sobbed some more. Belarus knew Turkey. He was a nice guy. She let him babysit once. Big mistake. When she came home she found him teaching them offensive names to call Greeks. But now, all Belarus could do then was comfort her sister.

"I think Canada would be better, but Turkey is still a great man," she reassured.

"Who's Canada?"

"Nevermind."

? ﾟﾑﾭ? ﾟﾑﾭ? ﾟﾑﾭ? ﾟﾑﾭ? ﾟﾑﾭ? ﾟﾑﾭ


	5. Chapter 5

**i know this is a short chapter, but its also a cliffhanger. I do not own Hetalia. I'm also trying to draw. So far, my best is Korea's head and an angry chibi China. I still suck.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback! 4 months after coming home.

_Lithuania was carrying Belarus upstairs. She was asleep in his arms._

_"Where was she asleep this time?" Marijus asked._

_"On top of the television," he said with a slight smile. He chuckled._

_"Why does she always pass out in the weirdest places?" he asked._

_"There is something wrong with your Motina's brain Marijus," he said._

_"I knew that," he said, "I think it's really funny. I took pictures of every weird place I found her asleep." Lithuania set Belarus on the bed._

_"Oh?" he replied._

_"I remember yesterday she was underneath the sink."_

End Flashback.

When Belarus got home, she felt like banging her head against the wall. She was about to when she saw her calendar. Same day as she was in now. But there were markings on certain days of her calendar (no it wasn't a marriage registration form). _Why didn't her sister know how to stand up for herself?! She didn't even know who Canada even was! She hadn't even heard of the country she was supposed to marry!_ She didn't even hear the door open. She was too deep in thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I keep barging in!" Lithuania apologized, "please excuse me Miss. Again I'm really sorry. I will be-" She then hugged him. "I take it you were shocked at what you saw." She nodded. She then couldn't resist the urge. She wanted him. It felt so natural. It felt so right. SHe threw caution into the wind. She kissed him. Lithuania was very shocked. He gave her a very weird look. "Whoa. What-wh-what-"

"I know you are confused now, but-"

"First of all, don't you hate me?" he asked, "And now?! And why me of-"

"You actually were the one that kept me from losing it," she said, "you keep me sane. You give me hope. You are always there."

"Really? I know I'm not really sane either," he said, "But, don't you have a boyfriend?" Silence. _...WHAT?!_

"Im sorry, what?!"

"You have been back for two weeks. You two made up and decided to date. You circled the dates on your calendar," he said. _A boyfriend?! A f*cking boyfriend?! What the hell?! Who the hell am I dating?!_** Klingle!** "You have a date today, remember? I'll go get the door." Lithuania actually looked happy to get the door. Belarus took a deep breath and opened her door. She went downstairs to meet her beloved date. She then heard a laugh. A familiar laugh. A VERY familiar, annoying laugh. Possibly the most annoying laugh in the world (Literally. They are nations. I know, bad joke). _Oh don't tell me-_ She then saw him. Standing there, happily chatting with Lithuania, was none other than the United States of America.

"Oh, are you ready yet?" he asked. She held up a finger that meant 'give me a minute'. She ran to her room. She felt like screaming. _Not him! Not America! _She then stopped and realized. _This is America. I know him. it could be worse. It could be Latvia._ She was glad it was someone she dated before. Then, the more she thought about it, the more relieved she was. _But how the hell was Russia okay with this?!_ But now she would see what life would be like if she went to America instead. She quickly fixed herself up and dashed downstairs. America smiled. "Ready?" She nodded. The two then left. The two went to the park. For a while (1 minute) no one spoke. Then, as usual America started loudly talking about something stupid. She had to admit, she did have fun, but it wasn't nearly as fun as it was with Lithuania. Sure her and America usually got into the weirdest of situations (mostly because of America), but sometimes she just wanted some quiet. When she got home, she thanked him and went inside. She sighed. Being with America was just plain exhausting. In her real life, she could tell America had a crush on someone else. She honestly never knew America would swing that way, but he's apparently bisexual. She wanted more than anything to go back to her old life. She wanted to see her kids. Her real family. Most of all, she missed how Lithuania loved her. And how they would always protect each other at world meetings.

"Miss Belarus?" asked her former lover, "Would you like something to drink? I know how exhausting America can be." She shook her head. He bowed. He then went downstairs to tend to matters elsewhere. But as he left, she caught a glimpse of gold on his finger. _Wait, he must remember! He has the ring! He has to remember me! I will have him remember. Tomorrow, when no one is home, I shall help him remember what he had with me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo! Kolko here! I wrote another Fanfic with AnimeAru. It's called Reliving the Legends. I found an old book of stories about Dragons so we reincorperated it Hetalia style! It's a good fic. Please read it. It is on AnimeAru's account. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was caught up with everything else i want to write. I feel French, I want to do everything at once and i feel so passionate about it. Next thing i know i am thinking of Warriortalia. Gah! Anyways, I just threw the flashback together quickly and don't ask. WARNING: PLOT TWIST THAT WILL LEAVE YOU LIKE O.O! i do not own Hetalia.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback

_"Why… me? Why… is it… always… me?!" gasped Belarus._

_"Come on! Your almost there!" encouraged Lithuania._

_"… oh you can…" she couldn't finish the sentence. They then heard crying. "Bel, it's a girl." She smiled._

_"I will still… kick your ass… later…" she panted. She was still smiling._

_"It's okay," he said, "It's over."_

_"I'm tired. I'll kill you for this later," she said, "I think this mistake was worth it. I have a feeling you'll bond better with her." He just smiled._

_"You don't have too much time to relax aru," said China, "The other one is coming soon aru." Shocked looks flooded the faces of the two._

_"Um… I'm sorry, what the f*ck did you say?!" Belarus yelled._

_"The other baby aru," he said, "You know it's twins, right aru?"_

_"Does it look like we know?!" they yelled._

_"I sent you two pictures aru. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out aru," he said._

_"Toris, can you come by me. I need to tell you something," she said. He bent down. "Closer." He scooted closer. She then punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground. China couldn't help but to chuckle. "I wouldn't be laughing! You're next!" Belarus said. China shrunk down. Lithuania's nose was gushing blood._

_"I think you broke my nose," he said._

_"Well you deserved it!"_

_"Belarus, now aru!" She held Lithuania's bloody hands the whole time. "He's here aru," he said._

_"He?" he said, "how sweet. One of each." His bleeding nose was now ignored._

_"Не более… Не более… Нет больше сейчас… Пожалуйста, Господи, не больше!" she gasped, "Ты ... тупой ублюдок гребаный! Я собираюсь отрезать свой член!" Lithuania backed away. China didn't understand what she said. But it must have been threatening. "You could have told me!" she growled at him. China blushed._

_"I… um… I'm old aru."_

End Flashback

Russia was about to leave when he saw his little sister in a distance by the doorway. Like Slenderman. He was about to run when he realized she wasn't moving. She really did look like Slenderman but she had a face. It was the creepy way she was standing. He almost screamed.

"Good evening brother," she said politely. Russia was shocked ever since she came back. No hugging. No begging for marriage. No kissing. No groping. She was nowhere near him at all. She was even dating, even though it was America. Russia decided he liked the insane asylum and their methods. He never saw her so happy. He sighed and wondered, _does she still hate me? For what I did to her, I would see why. It was for the best, but why can't I shake the feeling of guilt?_ He just smiled and went out the door. Alone at last, she thought. Eventually, at 10:45 PM, Lithuania came home. Belarus was standing. Right there. He screamed.

"Oh, it's just you. You gave me a heart attack," he said. She then began kissing him. His eyes were wide open. He then did something unexpected. He pushed away. "W-W-What are you doing?!" he asked.

"How can you forget?" she said, "I saw your hand. I know you remember," she said. He was really confused. "Come on Toris! Please try to remember! Please!"

"I-I want to," he said, "but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh damn it Toris! Why can't you remember?! Remember us! We don't work for Russia anymore!" she said.

"Oh? We don't?" he said.

"Yes! You stood up to Russia 10 years ago and left! We were married Toris!" she said, "We have three children." He looked very confused. She explained her entire story to him. By the end of the story, it was almost 11:30. He stood there with wide eyes.

"Wow," he said, "what a beautiful story."

"I'm not making this up!" she said, "Please try to remember. Please."

"Miss Belarus, I'm sorry. The life you described to me sounds wonderful. It sounds like a dream come true, but I'm sorry," he said. He then looked down with guilt. "I am… um… I am… engaged." Her heart stopped cold. She could hardly breathe.

"Engaged?" she could barely choke the words out of her mouth. He nodded.

"Don't you remember? I didn't think you cared, but you've met her. She's not a nation, but she loves me," he said. She was confused and shocked._ Engaged?!_ She thought Lithuania didn't date. She really should have asked him how many people he went out with before. _He must now think I'm crazy. But what he said was right. Apparently, nothing happened. i wish he could forget everything that had just happened._ She looked at the shovel in the corner. Maybe he could. He was hanging up his coat. **BANG BANG BANG BANG!** He was out. Belarus was glad Russia kept a shovel in his house. She felt horrible for doing so but in this world, only she knew what had happened in the past. And now she had to repeat it. _Great._ But she had to make a plan. First, put Lithuania to bed and pretend it was a dream and act like nothing happened. _Right._ She could do that. After doing so, she was finally in her old room, in her old bed. It now felt weird to sleep alone. She never thought she would miss his loud snoring so much. She laid there in more silence._ He was engaged. He was engaged to another woman. What if he had an affair with this woman instead? What if this situation happened, but with another woman? What if he was forced to marry her? What if he maybe wanted to?_ Questions circled around in her head before she finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo. Das Haftungsausschluss ist im Deutsch, nur denn. Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe ihr! Ihr macht mir glücklich! Über meine Freunden. Meine Freunden bestehend aus fünf Mädchen und ein Junge. Wir liebe Anime und Videospiele. Ich normalerweise im Hintergrund hängen und sprechen Sie mit dem ein Junge, der in der Regel ist bei uns. Was? Keine Ahnung! Ich besitze keinen Hetalia. Tchüs!**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback!

2 years before Belarus and Lithuania got together.

_"Well… 39°C. You are definitely staying in bed today," said Russia._

_"Oh come on!" Belarus rasped, "I'm-" the sentence was cut off by a fit if coughs._

_"I think you need a break from work. You should definitely stay home," he said. Belarus then smiled. A whole day with Russia taking care of her. Her throat was on fire, she was very tired, and her body ached everywhere but with Russia, she felt a bit better. She felt like she was finally being treated like his wife. Until what he said next._

_"I have a meeting to go to," he said. Her heart sank. "I don't trust you alone, so Lithuania will watch over you." She then felt even worse if possible. _Lithuania?! The guy with the strange sideburns?_ She moaned. _Why that unkempt person out of anyone else?! Stupid disease!

_"Can't Estonia or Latvia do it?" she asked. He smiled._

_"I'll try to be back soon, okay?" He kissed her on the forehead before leaving. That made her feel a bit better. She looked around. No one was home. Not a creature was stirring, not even a Baltic. She could still try to walk around the house until the guy with the stomachaches came. She felt immensely tired. She could barely leave the bed, but she forced herself to do so. She felt very weak._

_"What… is this illness?" she choked. Her heart was racing and she was out if breath after she got downstairs. She felt so stiff and her body ached all over. _Why did I get out of bed? Now I'm going to have to trek all the way up the stairs again._ She made it to the kitchen before she collapsed on the floor. In the kitchen, the tile was nice and cold. She then heard the door open. _No, not now! I can't let Russia see me like this!_ She then heard whistling of the InCulto song, "Eastern European Funk." _Great! The cat sh*t bastard was here!_ She heard footsteps upstairs._

_"Miss Belarus?" he called, "Where are you?" It was hard to breathe now. She felt like dropping dead. She felt so horrible, she finally decided to let out a moan for him to find her. "B-Belarus?" She heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. He opened to kitchen. She thought he had something in his hands because she heard something drop. She then passed out._

_She then awoke again in her room. Lithuania was staring at her._

_"Stop staring at me," she rasped. She sounded horrible._

_"Don't ever do that again!" he said. She was confused. "You scared me so much. Promise me you won't leave this room!" She nodded, since speaking hurt immensely. Since when did Lithuania talk like that?_

_"You're the guy with pollakiuria, right?" she asked. He blushed madly and nodded. She yawned._

_"I'm glad you're awake," he said._

_"How long was I sleeping?"_

_"Two days." She gave a shocked reaction. "I got you the medicine from the hospital and a notebook so you don't have to speak." He handed her the notebook and pen. She scribbled something down. **Where is Russia?** "He is still at the meeting. He had to fly all the way to America and there was a snow storm. No planes are allowed to take off." **Poor Nii-san.** She sighed. I guess I'm stuck with you, right? He nodded. She looked at her wrist. **Was I in the hospital?** He nodded. "You were hardly breathing. I had no choice," he said, "You must be hungry." She shook her head. Food was the last thing on her mind right now. **I hate you.** He sighed. "I know," he said. She began to get bored. She wrote down a question. **What is your real name?** He smiled. "Toris Laurinaitis," he said. **Isn't Toris a dog's name?** He blushed. "Um…" he then nodded. **It suits you.** "Well, my actual name is Tolys, but after a while, after a very long story, people started calling me Toris," he said, "I guess it's easier." It was silent for a moment. She then scribbled something down. **Feel like shit.** "Oh! I almost forgot about the medicine!" he said. He had out a pill. "You should also drink plenty of water. Doctor's orders." She rolled her eyes._

_"I-"_

_"Please use the notepad. Don't strain your voice," he said. She then smiled. She then began smacking him with the notebook. "Ah! Hey! Stop! Please! This isn't a mature way to handle this- ow!"_

End Flashback

Lithuania woke up to a splintering headache. What happened after he came home the previous night? He was on the couch asleep.

"Oh good, you're awake." He then snapped awake. "I found you passed out on the floor, I guess that you were really tired."

"I had a very weird dream," he said, "I dreamt that- no you'll think it's stupid."

"No no. I'm listening," she said.

"Well, I awoke… and I was in a very unique and beautiful house. And Russia was staring at me. But Russia was a little kid. He looked at me with a smile. And he gave me a sunflower. Then the dream ended." he explained. She smiled. He had a dream about Dmitry, but she didn't tell him who it really was.

"Russia was a cute little kid back then," she said.

"Wait, what time is it?" he asked.

"9:32. Why?"

"Shoot! I have a date at 2:00!" he panicked.

"You have a lot of time! Why so stressed?" she asked. He sighed.

"She wants me to go out and dance with her and… well…" he sighed and blushed, "I can't dance." She wanted to smack him but instead she just nodded. Can't dance?! Since when couldn't he dance?! He was amazing in her world. He and her would always go out to dance. He was one of the best especially when it came to classical dancing.

"I can teach you… if you want," she said.

"You don't have to-"

"No. I enjoy it," she said. He followed her upstairs. "What kind of music does she like?"

"This is the ballroom dancing stuff, you know, classical," he said. She turned on the music.

"Okay first take my hand," she instructed. He did so. She could tell he felt awkward. She put her hand on his shoulder. He did the same. She laughed a bit. "Your hand goes down here," she said moving his hand to her hip. They slightly blushed and nodded. She taught him the basic steps to the waltz first. Then they went on to the Viennese Waltz. He slowly became familiar with it and with her. "Now that you have the basics, I think you should impress her by learning something more difficult," she said.

"That's actually a good idea," he said.

"Okay, let's work on the Foxtrot," she said. He picked up fast. They then later learned the Jive, Tango, and the Samba. By 1:00 they were learning the Rumba. Despite it's name it's kind of a slow dance. She could tell he didn't feel at all awkward anymore. He felt… like this was natural. He had got used to dancing with another woman. As part of the dance they at one point were face to face. Their bodies were really close. They stopped there. She stared into his stunning green eyes. He stared into hers. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him right there. The two blushed.

"Oh Dievas! It's 1:30! I have to get going," he said. He walked to the door. "Ačiū! Thank you so much! If there is _anything_ I can do for you, please tell me. I really owe you," he said. She smiled but inside she was crushed.

"I hope it pays off!" she said before he left.

"Atsisveikinimo!" He left.

"Preshaute," she sighed.

"Wow sestra, I didn't know you could dance that well," said a voice. She jumped. She turned around to see Russia.

"Oh. Russia you startled me," she said.

"It's like you two have been practicing for years," he said, "You two look-" he stopped. He then blushed. She was confused. "I'm glad you have gotten used to Lithuania. Honestly he's my favourite Baltic." Mine too, she thought, but in a totally different way. Russia left slightly blushing. She then went upstairs to her bedroom and plugged in some headphones and began to listen to "Love is Blind" by Donny Montell. She sighed. She missed him so much. If she knew this fiancé of his, she would murder her. But she had to keep a low profile here. She sighed. Dancing with him was the best thing that had happened so far. She then began to come up with a plan to get him back into her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had to completely rewrite this. Since i accidently got deleted. By the way, I am starting to ship RussiaxSeychelles. My friend, AnimeAru is writing a fic about that pairing. It's really good. She is also writing a UkrainexCanada fic. Please read. I do not own Hetalia. WARNING: This chapter was almost rated M. For gambling, drunks, ...references, strip poker, and nations in their undergarments.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback

_China was on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a rushing river. The night wind blew through his hair. It was starting to get a bit stormy suddenly. Then, the rock beneath his feet gave away and he was just barely able to cling to the cliff._

_"Someone! Anyone! Help me aru!" he cried. Someone came to him. It was Japan. He looked at China with soulless eyes. "Japan? Don't just stand there aru!"_

_"China," he said, "you are of no use to me. I do not need you anymore. Stop trying to treat me rike a rittre kid. I am arready more powerfur than you." He left him there. Then, Korea came along._

_"Korea! Thank you aru! I could really use your help aru," he said. Korea looked down sadly._

_"Stop pretending Aniki!" he said, "I-I know you hate me! You don't appreciate me, you think I'm nothing but a pest!"_

_"That's… not true! I am glad you visit me! No one else does aru!" China lied. His grip became weaker._

_"Aniki…" just then another figure swooped in._

_"Brother, this man isn't your hero, or even your brother. Leave this ungrateful man to die!" South Korea nodded. He then left. China then saw another familiar figure._

_"Hong Kong…"_

_"Stop controlling me! Seriously! I can totally be my own country if I wanted to! And if I want, I'll light off firecrackers when I feel like it old man!" he said, "I'm not just another city, I'm a nation and it's about time I get treated like one!" He then left. Rock was beginning to chip away more. One more person came by._

_"You bastard!" Taiwan said._

_"Taiwan, please aru. Forget our differences and help me aru," he begged._

_"Stay out of Japan's life! He's not your little doll anymore! He can do what he wants! Stay out of his business!" She too left. Then, all five came back. China was still scrambling to get a good grip on the rock. Japan and the others looked down at China._

_"Good bye, brother." Japan then grabbed China's hands and tossed them from the cliff. China screamed as he fell towards his death. He then woke up screaming and falling face first on to the floor._

_"Nightmares aru!" he said sobbing, "I hate them aru!"_

End Flashback.

Everyone decided to go to a casino, since they were all bored. Belarus still couldn't think of a plan yet. Maybe alcohol would numb the pain. As usual, Monaco was there, winning big. Lithuania normally didn't gamble so he was at the bar with Russia. Estonia was gambling while Latvia was winning at a drinking game. She decided to play a game of blackjack. The one guy on the opposite end was winning big. He had a plethora of women around him. He wore sunglasses and he looked Asian. He looked familiar.

"Hit me!" The dealer did. _Why does he look so familiar?_ "21! I win again aru!"

"China?"

"Excuse me ladies aru," he went over to her after he pocketed his money. "Well, welcome back aru!"

"Didn't Russia tell you I was back?" she asked.

"You know me and Russia aru," he winced. She nodded. _Of course._

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much aru," he said, "I had a lot of spare time on my hands. No siblings, no heath problems other than my back aru, I get all my work done, I have a lot of free time aru yo." She then had an idea. "It makes me feel young again aru."

"China, why don't you play poker with us later?" she asked.

"W-With Russia too aru?!"

"Don't worry about Russia, I'll make sure nothing happens," she assured, "besides, you could win all of Russia's money."

"That bastard is going down aru!" he said, "I will be over at 12,00 aru. Qi ba, Mariana."

"Oh, Dr. Wang," said the Brazillian girl who was with him. She smiled and laughed as she followed him. Belarus smiled. This would be no ordinary game of poker. She was going to get closer to Lithuania. And she knew just how to do it.

Later…

Everyone was there and gathered around the poker table.

"I don't have any money on me," said Latvia.

"What else can we use?" Estonia asked.

"The loser can take a shot," said Latvia.

"Or strip poker?" Lithuania suggested.

"I like that idea," said Belarus, "Maybe we can do a combination of both." They all agreed. Estonia was the first to lose a game.

"Relax, it's just a shoe," he said. All cheered. After about 10 games, Estonia had nothing on his feet, Latvia was missing a shoe, Russia was missing his gloves, Belarus was missing her bow, and Lithuania was missing his shoes. Very simple. as the games went on, Estonia normally lost. And it was to be his downfall. Later on, Estonia didn't even have his glasses on and was drunk out if his mind. After he passed out the took him to the Baltic's room. Sure he was fun when he was drunk, but he was getting little out of hand. Latvia was now shirtless and shoeless. Russia decided to be interesting and take off his pants. He also had no shoes, gloves, and socks either. China was getting a little tipsy. He had nothing on his feet and he had just lost his pants. He now sat there in his Hello Kitty boxers and his shirt. Belarus was unfortunately wearing a dress. I really should have thought this through. She sat there in only her bra and panties. Lithuania was also shoeless and shirtless. He had just lost another game.

"TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS ARU!" China cheered. Soon everyone was chanting, "Pants. Pants. Pants!" He then took them off. Everyone cheered. He almost fell over after the shot.

"I think he's done," said Russia.

"… no… I'm… I'll be fine" he said fighting for sobriety. Belarus herself was a bit tipsy. After a while, China was completely drunk, Belarus was a little bit drunk, and Lithuania was almost as drunk as China. He was drunk enough to go_ insane_. Latvia and Russia, however, were almost 99% sober.

"You know I looooooooove you?" he slurred. She chuckled.

"I know, I love you too," she said.

"Noooooooooooo…" he whined, "I mean… you dont understand…" he became less clear and it was hard to understand him, "…i ink leeah doent lov eee… 'hic' I don wanna do it beause of a… sssstupit goerment!" She had no idea what he said. But she then had an idea. She grabbed the bottle of vodka.

More Later…

"I'm taking China home," said Russia who was still only in his sunflower boxers and scarf. He carried a half naked China to his car (he had the decency to beg China not to take his boxers off).

"I get no kick from champagne… pure alcohol doesn't thrill me at all…" sang Lithuania.

"Liet…" slurred Belarus, "We're out of chips."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" They yelled. She sighed.

"…I'm bored," she said. The two then smiled at each other. They had a drunken idea.

Meanwhile…

"ASSHOLE!" screamed an albino furiously honking his horn, "get out of the road!" It was 2:18 AM. He tried to unsee the drunk, naked blonde man who was running across the road.

"Woooooooo! 1273, down the Rockefeller Street…" he sang.

"Is that…"

Somewhere in Warsaw…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiing!_ Someone finally picked up.

_WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE HELL IS LIKE, CALLING AT TWO IN THE FREAKING MORNING!_

He heard Lithuania's voice in the background.

_LIET!? WHY ARE YOU LIKE, AWAKE?! HELLO? IS ANYONE EVEN THERE?!_

The next part was all garbled. He couldn't understand anything. Liet is drunk? Liet never gets drunk. Hell, he never calls me at all anymore. And he's drunk. Lithuania is DRUNK! He smiled. He heard movement. He then heard many things in the background. He heard Belarus and Estonia too.

_"I… swear to drunk… I'm not God."_

_"Hey, do you know what I have behind my back!"_

_"A… Gilbird?"_

_"'Laughter' Nooooooooo… VODKA!"_

_"YAAAAAAAY!"_

_"Hey, I stuffed Latvia in the mailbox!"_

_"Woooohoooooo!"_

Poland decided to listen in on the drunks, since he couldn't go back to sleep.

The next day…

Belarus awoke to a pounding headache and light shining in her eyes. She ducked under the covers to block out the light. Her body ached. She turned around. There were a pair of glasses and a rubber band on the nightstand. There was a large blanket in the corner of the room. _Wow! What a night! What happened?_ She then heard the humming of a phone. She looked by the bedside to find the phone off the hook. She looked at the caller ID to find out who was called. She was too tired to read the number. She slumped back into bed. She squinted at the clock. It was 11:28. _Wow it's late, but i need the sleep._ She felt a presence beside her. There was someone next to her. The person was covered by blankets. Too big to be Latvia. Too small to be Russia. _Is this who I think it is?_ She then reached for the covers.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really starting to ship PolUkr and RusSey. In Russia's character song, "My heart has a light," he says he longs for the southern islands. So, even though i am a Russia fangirl, I ship it. I had a much better disclaimer, but it got deleted. Sorry for the short chapter, but there will be a MAJOR plot twist after this. I just needed some filler. By the way, look up Iceland's football celebrations. They are HILARIOUS! I do not own Hetalia! Feel free to ask questions about the story if you want. Let me know what you think.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback!

6 months after Belarus returned home.

_Belarus was finally stopped chasing Lithuania. They both got tired. They were now inside and everyone was gone. Belarus stormed upstairs. She was really ticked. Marijus just decided to just go play a prank on Sealand. He did not want to be a part of this. Lithuania followed her upstairs quickly. He found her face down, asleep. Was she that tired? If anything, he was more tired than she was. Why was she so mad? What did he do to make her so upset? Did she find out that he had been smoking?! He trembled. He remembered the last time he had gotten in huge trouble. She caught him looking at porn once and she made him kiss Estonia on the lips. And he had just eaten something really disgusting. He sat down beside her. She then snapped awake._

_"Natalya, I-" she then kissed him. He was a bit skeptical. "Nat-"_

_"Shh. Don't talk," she said. He was so confused._

_"I just want to know what's going on," he said, "Why were you so mad? Why did you throw a knife?" She blushed. She continued kissing him. He pushed back. "Stop. Tell me what is wrong first." She bit her lip. "Byelarus please tell me right now," he got serious. She then left the room. A minute later she came back with something. She handed it to him. His expression changed completely. His jaw almost dropped. He looked at her. She looked scared._

_"What are we going to do?" Belarus finally whispered. _

_"What do you mean, we're married. Russia can't-"_

_"Russia will understand," she said, "It's just-"_

_"We've been through this before. Why are you so scared?" he asked. She really looked terrified._

_"My boss…" she finally said._

_"Like what happened last time? I thought he was alway nice to you afterwards."_

_"Lithuania, dictators aren't really, 'nice'," she said, "I just don't know how to tell him," she said._

_"You could just tell him and run for your life," he said. She smiled. "Besides, we're married now, so it will be easier."_

_"How about we wait a few years, maybe go some place warm, come back, and then kid will tell him," she said. Lithuania smiled. "Or I can flee country or live with Russia. Or maybe call and then hang up or hit him with a shovel after I tell him. Or I can take Ukraine's advice and show him my-"_

_"Natalya," he said, "You have to tell him."_

_"Or, we could not tell him. I like that idea!" she said._

_"Oh come on, are you that afraid of your boss," he said._

_"I'm not scared of him. I'm just… worried… remember what happened last time…" she said, "I am nothing but a talking land mass apparently. He doesn't like it when I do anything else. He honestly couldn't care less. Mind you, I am a dictatorship."_

_"I have nothing. He's YOUR boss," he said,"I don't know what he likes."_

_"Power. Control." she said, __"We could just not tell him. Or anyone! We can let everyone find out by themselves! Come on, it will be fun. Not to mention hilarious at the world meeting." He sighed._

_"Fine," he said, "but if your boss gets out of hand, please call me."_

End flashback

* * *

She reached for the figure beside her didn't move. She peeked at the covers, slowly revealing the persons back. Smooth so far. She bit her lip. She then came across a scar. _Yes!_ She revealed the scarred back. She smiled. She let out a sigh of relief. _But why wasn't he snoring? He usually snored very loud. I should probably leave. I don't want to ruin our friendship._ She sat up. Lithuania's arms were around her waist. _Oh for the love of crap! Well, I could stay with him a little longer. This might change his mind._ She then fell asleep again.

Later…

Lithuania woke to find his arms wrapped around someone. He lifted his head. He had an apple in his mouth. He spat it out. _What the hell happened?! And who-_ he then realized it was Belarus. He squeaked. _Not her! No!_ He was engaged! He can't be having affairs with other women! _This is bad,_ he thought, _this is really REALLY bad. Why dont i feel guilty? Why don't I feel like I've done something wrong? She is going to kill me! She is going to literally kill me!_ She snuggled closer. He didn't even feel awkward. He smiled a bit. She opened her eyes a bit. She looked up at him.

"Wow we were drunk last night!" she said. He finally backed away from her.

"What the hell happened last night?!" he said.

"I don't know! I was drunk too!" she said. Then, the phone rang. The blanket in the corner rose. It formed the shape if a person. It then ran into the door. BANG! But who was under the other blanket? She put on her robe and the two walked over to the blanket. They uncovered the blanket. Underneath was a naked Estonia.

"Ow! My head! What happened last night?! And why is everything so blurry?" he moaned.

"Be glad you don't have glasses on and both of you, put some clothes on!" Belarus said. Estonia then realized he was naked. He hid in the blanket and blushed. Lithuania went back to the bed until Belarus handed him a pink robe. He didn't care. He slipped it on. Then they heard a rattling from the wardrobe.

"What was that?" said Lithuania.

"We'll never know unless we open it," she said.

They slowly approached it. Belarus slowly reached for the handle. Then a man fell out of the wardrobe. "Okay, how many men are in my room?!" The albino was face first on the floor. He was half naked. He had pants though. He was all cut up. He looked scared. "What are you doing here?!"

"…I remember that guy streaking across the road," he said pointing at Estonia, "then you three locked me in the wardrobe after I followed this lunatic home. I fell asleep really fast."

"You don't remember anything else?" Lithuania said. He shook his head.

"Oh yeah, at one point i tried to escape from you nutjobs and i think i jumped out the window and fell in al rose bush. Estonia then grabbed me and you three locked me hin the wardrobe. I lost my awesome shirt in the rosebush."

"When I woke up, phone was off the hook, so I think we called someone last night," she said. They looked at the phone. Lithuania redialled the number.

_Hello?_

_Hey Liet? What's up? You haven't called me in like, FOREVER! how is it? You like, never talk to me anymore! it is like, totes uncool._

He had a weird look on his face. "It's Poland!" The others blushed. He put it on speaker phone.

_Liet?_

_What?_

_Did you have fun?_

Lithuania blushed.

_What happened Poland?! What did i do?_

_I know Estonia like, said something about Latvia and the mailbox. You guys were like, drunk out of your mind! And I heard you and Bel. It was suprisingly entertaining. I listened in all night. You guys should like, have your own radio show or something._

_What the hell were we doing?_

_Well, Estonia eventually passed out. Prussia i think jumped out the window. Then i think you trapped him somewhere. You guys ate, said random things, confessed some stuff i can use as blackmail, you and Bel made love, Prussia ate soap, Estonia put his fist in his mouth-_

_Wait wait wait. What did you just say? _

_Prussia ate soap._

_After that._

_You and Bel had a lot of fun,_

They were bright red.

_I heard you guys all night! You two are like, really loud._

_Is that all?_

_there's more, but you like, honestly don't want to know. I am happy. Woohoo! Blackmail!_

_Thank you so much Poland._

He hung up. Belarus inched away from Lithuania only when he did the same. Prussia came back from outside. There was a twisted Latvia in his arms.

"I found him in the mailbox," he said.

"Holy Sh*t!" everyone said. There was another message. Estonia pressed play.

_Um… hey, I hope someone is home. China and I were apparently intoxicated while driving and now we're in jail. You can bail is out, da? I swear i was fine. It was black ice i swear! I hope you get this message because this is my only phone call. By the way, do any of you guys own a monkey, because one jumped out of our car and attacked China. _

Everyone stood there with their eyes and mouth wide.

"Well," said Prussia, "I'm going home."

Later…

After they bailed Russia and China out of jail, everything returned to normal. Certain people avoided each other, but other than that, all was well. Until one day when Belarus came home from work. She came home and Russia was sitting at the small table.

"Oh, praveet brother," she greeted.

"Praveet," he said, "Belarus?"

"Yes brat?

"Sit down, I want to talk to you," he said, "It's very important."

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Belarus, there's something i want to tell you..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yawn! I think the reason Defiance became so popular was because i haven't seen a story idea like that before. No one had that idea at the time. WARNING: This chapter will make you yell "WHAT THE F-" and the flashback will mentally scar you. SERIOUSLY! It is really sad! I normally don't write stuff like that, please tell me what you think. 1,00 AM. I stop and read it over: "... What the hell did i just write?" Off topic! There was a Eurovision song called, "I love Belarus" and i am laughing my head off. I don't mean to offend anyone, but i think that girl is soulless. Its a very catchy song, but i honestly didn't hear anything about the government lol. I caught a cold. Right before a choir audition. I was still able to sing but not as well. I'm like *Bangs head against the wall*. *Still banging head* After i wrote a few chapters i forgot Latvia was supposed to be in a coma. "...fffffffFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUU-". I do not own hetalia, here is your mental scarring! Also, try guessing who comes in the next chapter.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback.

_Lithuania felt hot tears run down his cheek. He cried out in pain, even though he couldn't be heard because of the soundproof walls. His entire back was on fire. This was much worse than before. More and more, the lashes kept getting harder and harder. The other Baltics couldn't even hear him. This was a level below the basement. This was the worst the pain had ever been. Even his legs were taking some of the hits._

_"Russia… please… stop!" he begged. Russia continued violently lashing him. He looked VERY angry. The most he had ever been. If anything he lashed harder._

_"Why should I stop?! Why in hell should I stop?! Be lucky you aren't dead!" he snapped. He was normally drunk when he got beaten. But here he was perfectly sober. He lashed harder. Part of Lithuania's back was completely numb. The back of his uniform was ripped open._

_"Russia! please sir, I'm sorry!" he grovelled, "it wasn't my fault. She-" _SNAP!_ The whip lashed across his cheek._

_"NOT… YOUR… FAULT?!" he screamed._ Sh*t,_ he thought. "How can you look at me and tell me it's not your fault?! YOU aren't paying the price! You don't know what she's going through!" he yelled, "My… little… sister! You did _that_ to my little sister! My little baby sister! Very beautiful maiden, now ruined by worthless… spineless… filthy… mangy… mutt!" He poured vodka all over his back. Lithuania screamed in pain. "You grimy little mutt! My sweet, misunderstood, beautiful little baby sister! Her body now ruined by…_**you**_!" Lithuania continued screaming. He closed his eyes tighter. He didn't feel any part of his back that wasn't in excruciating pain except for the parts where he swore his nerve was ripped out because they were completely numb. His back was nothing but exposed bleeding flesh. He poured alcohol on his back some more. He then rubbed in some salt. He screamed very loudly. "Do you know what is going to happen?! First of all… oh her beautiful body. I can't even begin. The many people coming after us! Many evil, evil countries who want this… mistake! The thing that will tear Soviet Union apart!" he yelled, "Then everyone is mocking us… spitting at us… fleeing us… scared of us... until you're all alone! All alone, trying to regret everything you did. Everything you had done, no matter how so very sinful and scarring it really was. Selling away your goods and work only if you were very lucky. So you mostly sold your body! Or drugs to old Chinese man who would later buy your body too. If not you stole and robbed! All for someone you care for dearly was just about to die! And all the murders! All the blood! All the power-hungry boyars trying to kill you and others just so they could rule giant frozen wasteland! Then there's the treatments. People who think they are helping you when they are making you more insane. And then you murder a few people until you earn this horrible title. Selling yourself away to protect your family from doing so themselves! Stealing from another poor family with four younger kids just so you can afford something! Selling drugs to a man who just broke his addiction and convincing him to use it! Later on the man almost died! And he had five little siblings to take care of. Not two, FIVE. And so you try to cover those sins with an innocent, friendly smile and cheap bottle of-of-of…" Russia then completely snapped. He let out a massive bloodcurdling cry and broke down. He began to start throwing things. Inflicting pain onto himself. Tears splashed onto the floor. Some onto Lithuania's open flesh. He screamed and kicked at the wall. He broke some of them even though they were made of stone and cement. He was like a raging blizzard of darkness, mental scarring, and sin. He forgot all about Lithuania. After a while he dropped to his knees bruised, a bit bloody, and exhausted. He couldn't stop crying. Big holes filled the soundproof walls. Anything that was in the room was scattered, broken, or bloody. He almost sounded like he couldn't breathe. There was now a cut below his eye and his lip. Many small cuts were now all over his arms and slits covered his coat sleeves. Silence. Nothing but the sound of intense weeping and gasping. "And then all your family is gone too," he whispered, "just like a cheap bottle of vodka." He closed his eyes and let tears flow. He continued to sob. He then felt a smaller hand on his knee. He looked up, his vision blurred by tears._

_"You're not alone." He looked at his smiling, hopeful servant. His eyes were full of understanding and trust. He then hugged him, and cried into his shoulder, despite the pain and blood._

End Flashback

"It's very important." She sat down.

"Brother, is something wrong?" she asked. She gasped. "You're not sending me back are you?! Because if you are-"

"No! No no no! Nothing like that," he said. They were interrupted by Latvia. He still was smashed up from the car accident… and the mailbox, but he was doing well and healing well too. He wheeled around normally. Had a free left arm for drinking. He was getting around fine and would be getting his left leg cast off tomorrow. His right arm had been crushed more in the mailbox. He still had bandages around his head, but somehow, the bandages made him look cute. He couldn't get to the Baltic's room downstairs, so Russia normally carried him downstairs. He currently was taking his painkillers. He poured some vodka. "Latvia," warned Russia, "Taking those with alcohol can be lethal."

"Not if you are trying to die," he said softly. He then wheeled elsewhere. He did look as adorable as a kitten in his cute little wheelchair.

"Anyways," continued Russia, "I missed you while you were gone. It was unbearable. After 10 years, I was about to go insane myself. I realized just how much I need you. That's why I fell apart. Nothing made me happy anymore. I need you in my life. No one else likes me. I don't have any other friends. And when I'm with you, I feel so happy." He blushed. "I love you." Her heart was not beating. Russia lover her. HE loved HER?! She felt like throwing up bor passing out. This was way too ironic and twisted. So she did pass out.

* * *

When she woke up, Russia was staring at her with a weird look.

"Sis, please say something."

"Russia," she whispered, "Why?" He blushed. "That is the very reason I was gone for fifteen years! You didn't want me. You HATED me. And now you love me?!" He looked down. "You're too late!" she said, "Way too late. I love Lithuania. Accept that I was a complete psycho back then! That would be incest! I'm sorry, Russia, you're too late." He nodded. She ran out the door. She had to get away from everything. inside she was screaming: _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_ SHe ran out the door.

* * *

She decided to go where Užupis was supposed to be. Right now, it was justt a neighbourhood in Vilnius. Belarus saw Lithuania waiting by a fountain downtown. She went up to him.

"Praveet," she said.

"Oh, Belarus! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Walking around town. I felt like I was shut in," she said, "You?"

"I'm meeting my fiancé soon," he said. He sighed. "Belarus?" She looked at him. "Can I get your advice on something?" She nodded. "How do you know if someone is…" he stopped.

"What? Please continue," she said.

"Oh she's here. I've introduced you two before," he said, "You remember Lina, right?" _Lina?! No. No! It can't be! I must have heard wrong! There could be a million Lina's right?_ She then saw the girl walk towards them. It was her! The horrible woman who had tried to break them apart. Images flashed into her head. The images of her making out with Toris. HER Toris! _That bitch! Now she has him again! This woman had almost ruined one life, why did she have to ruin this one?!_ She waved to him and kissed him. Her heart felt like it was crushed. Right there between their lips. She just wanted to break down right there and stab the slut. But she just stood there and forced a smile when the two were finally done kissing. She was good at acting.

"Sveiki!" she said. Belarus forced a smile. She turned to Lithuania. "Tai yra psicho kalė, jūs man pasakė apie?" she asked.

"Viskas gerai. Ji ne Insane nebėra," he said. Lina just smiled. She shook hands with her no matter how much she wanted to explode. She wanted to stab this woman so much, but she just smiled.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later," she said as she left. Tears stung at her eyes as she walked away. She then ran. She couldn't bear to even look or listen to them anymore. Her face was burning. More images of them flooded her brain. More images of her. Her Mary Sue smile. He perfect little body. Her kissing Toris. HER Toris. What did she have that Belarus didn't? If anything she could offer much more. She then stopped and sat on a bench in front of a building. She buried her face in her hands. The weather changed to match her mood. It began to downpour. She remembered that day. The day that horrible woman came into her life. She went to visit Lithuania at work. She only knew a little Lithuanian, but Belarus was pretty sure she had called her fat. But it was understandable. She was from his home land. She treated him nice. She didn't break any of his bones. She looked innocent. She was perfect. A perfect little china doll. So thin and fragile, but beautiful. Belarus was like the cursed doll right next to her. Beautiful yet, so creepy and gave you the chills. Maybe she is best for him. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

^J^


	11. Chapter 11

**Today is the official foundation day of micronation known as Uzupis. It is on April 1st, so today would be Marijus's birthday. Gah! I have so many OC submissions for Hetalia Modern Day. That will keep me busy. I got bored in the middle of nowhere and decided to reread my old stories. i look back and i think: ... THIS IS SH*T! Honestly, early in Defiance and in some parts of my Halloween special are soooooooooooo schmalzig! I want to create a DeviantArt account and rewrite everything! I'll make it in less chapters too if i knew what i was doing. Just tweek it a little bit. I really wish i could draw. I am slowly learning. I hate drawing hands! HANDS! I don't draw hands, i eat hands. I do not own Hetalia.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

10 months after Belarus returned home.

_The two were coming home with lunch. In the car ride, Poland was bored. He decided to snoop around the car. He gasped. _

_"Lithuania! You bastard!" Poland gasped. He looked like he was about to cry._

_"What did I do now?" he asked. Poland held up a pack of cigarettes. "Those aren't mine!" he said quickly. A little too quickly._

_"Nice try," said Poland, "Liet, you promised you were going to quit after Bel came back. And now you like, knocked her up again and this has to like, stop! You promised me! You promised!"_

_"I know I promised! I'm sorry! I only started again two years ago," he said, "besides, it's not like you don't have any bad habits." He put the pack in his coat pocket._

_"Don't play that game with me Liet! You promised!" Poland said, "And Bel is going to like totally kill you you know how she is with that kind of stuff! She will have you decapitated!"_

_Lithuania sighed._

_"I know. I'll try harder," they went inside the house, "just please don't tell Belarus."_

_"Tell me about what?" said a voice. The two froze. Belarus looked rather angry. She glared at Poland._

_"What?"_

_"I found your stash of porn upstairs under sink!" she said._

_"How do you know it's mine?"_

_"It was in big pink box that said 'Poland' on it! And there's ponies in almost everyone of these magazines. It's full of Hetalia yaoi too!"_

_"What?! Let me see that!" Lithuania got the box on the stairs. He looked through it. He then gasped. "WHAT?! RusLiet?! REALLY?!" Poland blushed. "What if Marijus found it?!" Lithuania scolded. She then smacked him in the head. "Ow!"_

_"Speaking of which, I found YOUR stash of porn at Poland's house!" she scolded._

_"I swear I haven't looked at that since we've been going out!" She rolled her eyes. "And once when you were having Marijus." She crossed her arms. "And while you were gone. But I swear that's it!"_

_"You also forgot to clear your history on Internet!"_

_"That is NOT me!" he swore. Poland blushed._

_"Eww! I thought you were gay!" she said._

_"Who said I was gay?" Poland said._

_"You are pervert! Normal people don't look at porn on the Internet!" she said._

_"Oh?" he said, "You have like, NO idea! Do normal people include: Germany, Japan, America, England, France, Russia, Australia, Cuba, Denmark, Estonia, Greece, Korea, Prussia, your precious husband, and Netherlands?! And that's just to name a few!" She was bright red._

_"… That's… just… gross…" she said., "Wait, Russia?!" He nodded. Poland had now mentally scarred her. He smiled at his success. "You can keep this trash at your house. I am very mad at you," she said._

_"Mad at ME?! You have like, no idea!" Poland said, "Liet is-"_

_"Okay, that's enough," said Lithuania covering his mouth._

_"I'll like, collect the rest of it before I leave," he said. He left. The two were finally alone. They smiled. Then, their lips made contact, as usual. But something was different. She pushed away._

_"I smell something," she said. She sniffed again, "is that smoke?" _Crap!

_"I had a meeting with Greece," he lied. She nodded. He hated to lie, but as a Baltic, you learn it's better to lie than die. Poland came back downstairs. He smiled._

_"Okay seriously, like, when are you two not sucking face?" he asked._

_"Honestly I didn't know how much of a pervert you were until today," said Belarus._

_"Well, not everyone has a hot wife like you Liet!" he said. Belarus blushed. "Liet is lucky he has a beautiful woman whom he lives with and oh, A PACK OF CIGARETTES!" Poland then left. Her expression changed._

_"What did he just say?!" she growled, "Toris…"_

_"Poland you bastard," mumbled Lithuania. He wish he couldn't see Belarus's face. It looked too terrifying. He didn't want to describe it. He trembled. "Natalya I-"_

_"Sit!" she commanded. He did so. She only made him act like a dog when she was really angry. (AN: His name is a dog's name. He also looks and kind of acts like one too, so I thought this would be funny.) Lithuania was now nothing but a dog now. He was puppy at his master. He had to do whatever she pleased when she was really angry. He whimpered. "Toris, how could you?! Speak!"_

_"I'm sorry! It started two years ago when I was getting pressured by my boss about… something. And I missed you so much and-"_

_"Don't give me that 'Oh I missed you so much' excuse! You know I can't stand the smell. Plus it slowly damages your insides!" she lectured. He hung his head. "Okay Toris, I am going to give you three options," she said. He gulped. These were always very weird punishments like dancing in the streets naked or something like that. "You are not sleeping here tonight, that's for sure. So here are your options. One: I call Russia and tell him everything. Then, you sleep in his house," she said._

_"No! Please! Anything but that!" Toris cried. _

_"Two: you sleep outside tonight in doghouse," she said, "Or three: you can sleep here, but I will scrub your entire body and mouth until it is raw and red. Maybe bleeding," He bowed his head._

_Transition..._

_It had begun to rain. She had taken his spare set of keys and locked him out there. She had also locked the car, the fence, and set the security system so there was no escape._

_"Natalya! I promise I'll be a good husband! I'm sorry!" he begged. He scratched on the door. She saw him. She closed her eyes to avoid his cute face. She then shut the blinds on him._

_He sighed. He was happy it was April where it wasn't freezing. He went to the small doghouse and crawled inside. He was freezing, wet, and muddy._ I deserve it,_ he thought. He then curled up and eventually fell asleep._

End flashback.

"Ugh, men!" said a voice. She didn't look up. "Hey girl, it'll like, be okay. I promise the bastard will like totally get what he deserves," said the voice. She looked up. She then gasped when she saw a familiar face staring back at her.

"Poland? Is that you?" He looked different. He was wearing a uniform with a white apron and had his hair tied back. His name tag read "Feliks". He had a pocket with a comb in it. He sighed.

"Many nations like, are in a rough spot right now. Sometimes we like, need a second job to keep us going because our paperwork was like, way too late," he said, "By we I like, mean me."

"I figured," she said.

"What like, happened?"

"It's nothing I can't work through. I'm fine," she said.

"You like, don't look fine," said Poland, "I have never seen you upset before. What happened?"

"It's hard to explain," she said, "But I could use your help."

"You need MY help?!" he sounded shocked, "Like, what do you need, a make over for Russia? Or a new look for Liet's stupid wedding?"

"I need your help to win over someone."

"Russia?"

"Lithuania." His eyes widened. "This is going to sound weird," she said, "But this isn't my life. Back in my real life, Toris and I are married-"

"Wait wait wait!" he said, "You're from the future?" She sighed. This was the only way she could get Poland to believe her.

"Yes Poland. I am from the future," she said.

"OMG, like, no way! This is like totally awesome!" he said, "But first lets like, go inside. Lets not like, get sick." She nodded. They went inside the salon. It reminded her of Lithuania again:

_It was pouring rain. It was raining so hard, he could barely see. He then saw one lonely person outside in the rain. He could just barely make out a figure through the massive downpour that sounded like it would rip through the large umbrella. He went up to the figure who was just sitting on a curb. He went up to the person._

_"Hey, if you sit out here in the rain you'll catch a-" he stopped. He saw that it was Belarus. She didnt seem to hear him. The rain was too loud. He sat next to her. His umbrella shielded her, even though she was already soaked. She looked up. He smiled. "Come on, lets get you home," he said._

_"No!" she said. Lithuania was puzzled. She explained what had happened. "I never knew Russia was so aggressive. I never knew he'd hurt anyone that he wasn't fighting with," she said, "He said he-he HATED me. He never said that before. He never said he hated me before. Or used violence." Lithuania sighed._

_"Well, he does that. A lot. Mostly it's vodka, but other times he-" his phone started to ring. "Sveiki?" he answered the phone, "…Oh, um sure. Of course…So how long will you be gone?…Okay d-do you need anything else sir-… Ok I will… Well have a nice time, I'll see you tomorrow…Yes, I hope she shows up too…You are welcome. Kas nors nesvarbus." He clicked off his phone._

_"Russia?" Belarus asked. Lithuania nodded._

_"He has a meeting with Finland and asked me to take care of the house and find you," he explained, "Lets go home now so you don't get sick."_

End Flashback.

"Yes and someone interfered with the past so I had to travel back in time," she lied, "But dont tell anyone, its top secret." He nodded. Poland's attention was on her.

"Tell me more about the future!" he said.

"Toris and I are married. Ukraine is engaged-"

"Woah, slow down!" Poland said. He sighed. "I'll help under one condition."

"Thank you! You know Lithuania the best," she said.

"Tell me, What am I like in the future?" he asked. She told him the truth.

"You're not working in a place like this. That's for sure," she said.

"Really?" he asked, "Yes! I have to earn a little extra cash because I like, have none. I couldn't like, keep up with all my work because I like, didn't have Liet to help me." He sighed. "My boss always dumps way too much on me. I like, can never keep up. A normal person would like, be exhausted. I'm like, a very powerful and famous country. Liet wasn't able to see me at ALL for like, a year! And that's Lina's fault. She like, doesn't want me anywhere near her or Liet! It's so unfair! She like, has this weird thing with me."

"Weird, you're a daily part of our lives," she replied, "You always walk in and eat whatever you want like you own the place." The last part was said with a slight tone of frustration. Poland smiled. He then stopped. He sighed.

"Oh. You saw them…"

"Kissing? Yes I did. And that woman also almost broke us up last time," she said. She then told him the whole story, that took over an hour.

"i feel kind of bad if I like, ruin something like that," he said, "I must think of a plan." After a while of thinking, Poland face then brightened. "I like, know exactly what to do!" he said. She sighed.

"Does it involve ponies?" He shook his head. He then blushed. "What?"

"You have to like… um… um… like… oh how do I put this?" his face was bright red.

"I get it," she said. She smiled. "That's perfect!" He smiled in pride.

"Well…" he said with a grin. He then turned to a serious smile, "okay! Lets get to business. We have to make you look, how they say on Tumblr, f*ckable!" The last line mad his face more red. "Oh ladies!" A bunch of women appeared. "She needs a make over. We really need her to look gorgeous!" The women began to take her away.

"Poland you bastard! This wasn't part of the deal!" she yelled.

"Next is to teach you how to act like a totally different person," he said, "We are going to make you act nice."

"Poland!"

**? ****ﾟﾒﾅ****? ****ﾟﾑﾙ****? ****ﾟﾑﾖ****? ****ﾟﾑﾚ****? ****ﾟﾑﾛ****? ****ﾟﾑﾠ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo! Today i went to a place where you pack and send food to starving children in other countries. It was really fun. I loved it so much. My Aunt is actually from Ghana, but most of the food is going to Hati. I guess it is really bad there. Though most of the countries who needed food were in Africa and Central America, there were some i saw that just shocked me. First of all, i didn't know that North Korea was that bad, I just thought that they had a tough psycho guy ruling them, but apparently some of their kids are starving too. But what shocked me the most was the 3 European countries that were up there. I'll give you a hint: 2 are Hetalia characters and 1 of the 2 is the main character of this story. Yes, I was very shocked to see Belarus up there, less shocked at Ukraine, but still surprised. Armenia was up there too. I didn't think it was that bad. Now i feel bad because now i am thinking of putting something like this in Hetalia Modern Day. My head wanders by itself! CHIGI! Tomorrow i am going to visit the University my brother is going to next year. I am really sad to see him leave. I love my brother and it just won't be the same without him. I have a list of things that are off limits to my friends. My brother is one of them. Apparently my brother is attractive to other girls and i know quite a few of my friends who have had crushes on him. We are very close and only fight once in a while. I guess this is why i hate incest so much. I don't have any other siblings, so my parents will be fussing over me even more. GAH! LEAVE ME ALONE! I do not own Hetalia! By the way, sorry if the flashback is longer than the story part, but i had to write this. AND i had to split the flashback into 2 parts. Sorry for not updating! My friends have also convinced me to watch Soul Eater. I don't know what to think so far. Sorry about the crappy font!**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashba**c**k

almost a year after Belarus came home.

_"Now you behave. Poland better not have anything broken by the time I come back," warned Lithuania, "And I don't want you getting out of bed. Is that clear?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Aš tave myliu." He kissed her before he left. She looked around and listened. No Poland yet. She thought about defying him and walking around, but he needed to trust her. Marijus was at his Aunt's house. He was helping her with something. She sighed. Bored. So freaking bored. And where the hell was Poland? Squirrels had chewed on the phonelines so she couldn't call anyone, and her cellular phone was downstairs. She picked up some manga Japan had translated for her and began reading. It was 1,25 PM when she finally heard the door open._

_"Heyyyy!" said Poland. She wasn't too happy. "Soooo, how's my sister?" She rolled her eyes. She began to get up and leave the room. He blocked her. "Where do you think you're going?! Liet told me not to let you move around!"_

_"Um, to pee," she said. He let her pass. He loved teasing her so much. When she came back, he jumped in bed with her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_"I'm bored," he said. She rolled her eyes. She glared at him._

_"Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck with you for two days!" she said._

_"Well I'm stuck with someone who looks like they swallowed a beachball," remarked Poland._

_"Oh, very funny Polack!" she said, "Why Toris left me with you, I'll never know."_

_"Same," he said, "You do know I'm sleeping here, right?"_

_"I figured," she said, "I know how much you love to annoy me. I guess one night won't be so bad." She thought he meant in the house._

_"Weird. I expected you to flip out." He sighed. He then leaned over the end of the bed. He was upside down and the blood was ruching to his head. She then moved her feet and kicked him off the bed. "Ack!" She smiled. He popped back up. He had on his normal grin. "Board game?" he suggested._

_"You'll use the stupid Poland Rule, so it's really not fair," she said._

_"We could make out," he said._

_"Okay, that made me throw up a little bit," she said._

_"Hungry?" he asked. She shook her head._

_"You're not the best cook. I'll probably end up running to bathroom again," she said._

_"Says the girl who like, made red velvet cupcakes out of real blood," he said, "Besides, I thought you were too fat to run."_

_"Do you want to go back in the box?" she growled._

_"… please don't send me back there," he trembled._

_Later…_

_It was getting late. Belarus was just about to stop reading and fall asleep. Poland came into her room._

_"What are you doing?" Belarus _asked

_"I said I was like, sleeping here, remember? The other rooms are like, being renovated," he said. She almost flipped out. She didn't think he meant with her!_

_"P-Poland, sleep on couch downstairs!" she snapped. He didn't move. "Poland!" He jumped onto the other side of the bed. He smiled. She sighed. "Fine!" She put a pillow between them. "Stay on your side!" she warned, "I tend to kill people in my sleep."_

_"You sleep with Liet. Are you saying I should snore incredibly loud?" he said._

_"Just… stay on your side!" He shut up as she turned off the lamp._

The next day…

He had made her breakfast.

"So how did you sleep last night?" she said.

"I like have bruises all over my legs. You totally kick in your sleep. You're really reckless," he said.

"I warned you."

Later…

It was 1:28 PM. "Pierogi?" Poland offered. She shook her head. "Come on. I know you're hungry. And I know you've been craving it lately." Her stomach growled. He smiled. "I'll go make some while you like, stay here." He left. After a while, he was almost done with the pierogi when he heard a scream.

"Poland!" He ignored her. "Poland?!" Poland rolled his eyes. What did she want now?! "POLAND!" she screamed like she was in danger. He was a bit scared. He rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Fiiiiiiiiiiine!" He stomped upstairs. He lumbered into the bedroom. Belarus was sitting up with her eyes wide.

"What's like, going on?" he said.

_"P-Poland…"_

"I'm here, what is it?" he said. He actually was serious.

"Poland, it's coming," she said.

"…What's coming?" he said cluelessly.

"Idiot! I'm having the baby!" she almost yelled.

"Oh no. I'm not falling for that again! You already played that joke on me, remember?"

"You trochę polską suką! I'm not joking!" she yelled. Poland's expression changed to fear. He then began to flip out.

"Holy Sh*t! What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" he panicked.

"Calm down!" she said, "just call Toris." Poland dialed his number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Sveiki, you have reached-

"Damn it! He's not answering! He must be in a meeting!" he cursed. Beep. "Liet! Hurry up and like answer your phone! Belishavingthebabyandidontknowwhatthehelliamgoingt odo! Hurry!"

She winced. He dashed to her side. He picked her up and dashed to the car. Or he at least tried.

"… Damn it, can you try… like walking," he panted. She nodded. The two dashed to the car as fast as they could. Poland took off speeding. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine. I'll try calling Ukraine. You keep calling Liet." He then dialed Ukraine. "Ukraine!... Liet like, left me in charge of Bel and now she's having the baby and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!... He's like, not picking up... Thank you!" He hung up.

"No response from Lithuania," she said, "I am… going… to kill him…"

"I'll leave another message. You call Russia," said Poland. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. R- he picked up.

"Brother... Lithuania's in meeting and I'm having the baby... Poland is with me... I know, right?... Of course I have. He's not picking up... I just hope he hurries... We are driving to hospital now... Thank you... Bye." She hung up. Poland looked at her sadly. Then the worst thing ever happened. Poland heard police sirens.

"… sh*t!" he growled pulling over. They anxiously wated for the officer came up to the car.

"What are we going to do?" Belarus asked.

"Shh! I got this," he said.

"Do you know how fast you were driving?"

"Officer, I like totally have a logical explanation," he said, "My best friend's wife is like, having a baby. Please officer!"

"Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Oh come on officer! Please like, believe me! I know I look and sound like I'm like making like an excuse, but please believe me!" There was a scream of pain from Belarus.

_"Go! Go!" he yelled. Poland took off. He then came to a sudden stop. He beeped the horn a bunch of times._

"Come on. Come on. Come on…" he growled. The car in front of him had stopped at a green light. He rolled down the window. "Przenieś tłusty tyłek! Jest zielone światło!" he screamed. They heard a door slam. A bigger guy came up. Poland chuckled nervously. The guy slugged him in the eye.

"Poland!" cried Belarus. She glared at the man who started beating Poland on the side of the road. "You have no idea who you're messing with!" The guy felt like laughing. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" She unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Bel, NO!" begged Poland. She bit her lip for a minute. She then got out of the car. The guy looked at her.

"Oh my g- I'm so sorry," he said.

"Yeah right. This is for hurting my friend!" Poland then tried to close his eyes while she beat the crap out of him. He lead her back inside.

"Don't do that again!" Poland lectured, "What if you got hurt?!" She rolled her eyes.

"I just saved your ass!" she said.

"I am going to call Liet again," said Poland.

"Oh will you stop calling him?!" she screamed, "He's not going to pick up!"

"I'm like not giving up!" He began dialling. He didn't seem to care about his throbbing black eye. Belarus hung up. They were finally moving. Poland then stopped at another car in front of him. "Wait, why did we stop?!" He got out and looked at the endlessly long traffic. He screamed, "Oh son of a-"

Meanwhile in Vilnius…

_They decided to take a break. Lithuania decided to check his phone. Immediately after he turned on his phone, he heard it ring._

_Sveiki?_

_FINALLY! You pick up!_

_Poland? Is that you?_

_Yes! I called you like, a hundred times. It took you like, two hours to pick up, but I didn't give up._

_Why? What's going on?!_

_So… I-I was making pierogi and there was like a scream. I ran up the stairs and- oh forget it! Liet, Bel's in labor._

_What?! It's too early!_

_I thought so too, but hurry over to the hospital, she needs you!_

I'll be there as soon as i can.

He heard a scream.

Don't be there too soon. We're not exactly there yet either.

What?!

We have like, been in traffic for two hours and we've only moved like, a meter.

What?! Let me talk to her.

Kay.

Toris!

Natalya! Oh my Dievas! Are you okay?!

Not… really. No cars are moving! I honestly… don't think it will take… 21 hours this time. It's coming fast!

I am leaving right now!

Oh my- We're beginning to move again!

I will see you soon! Aš tave myliu!

He hung up. He grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going, Lithuania?" his boss asked, "This is a very important meeting."

"Boss, i really have to leave," he said, "Natalya needs me."

"She'll have to wait about an hour or so," he said.

"But sir, she's in labor!" he said.

"What?" said another man. He looked at the man. He forgot that Belarus's boss was here too.

"Don't worry, I hope I'll be back soon. We'll pick up this meeting tomorrow. All of you enjoy the excruciating hot weather."

"Sėkmės ir sveikinimai!" called his boss.

"Ačiū bosas!" he called as he ran out to his car. But when he turned on his car, the motor choked. "Oh come on! Kvailas gabalas šūdas! Start start start start." The motor began running. "There we go." He quickly drove out of the parking lot. He was doing good so far. At this rate, he would be at the hospital in about an hour. He just hoped Belarus would be okay. My wife is about to give birth, he thought, and no one but Poland is there. Poland has to help her. He face palmed. We're screwed!

End flashback.

"I feel stupid and uncomfortable!" Belarus said.

"Come on Bel, you're like, supposed to look like a slut," he said, "you were already beautiful. We had to do something about your clothes and make up. Come on! Please!" She stepped out. Poland really did an amazing job. Her dress was purple with two black stripes and it was very short. It almost was at her mid thigh. It was very low cut and had very thin straps. Her hair was slightly curled. Her make up was done beautifully. Poland heard his heart pounding in his ears. His mouth was open. He stared blankly. His nose was also bleeding. With her shoes, she was much taller than him.

"Poland?" she asked, "Hello? Poland?!" He snapped back down to earth.

"Oh… um…" he coughed, "You look, um…" the rest of his speech was unidentifiable. She chuckled. He cleared his throat. "Okay! Next is kissing."

"Oh come on! I'm a good kisser! Nothing to worry about," she said.

"I don't believe you," he said. She sighed and kissed him. "Wow…" he breathed, "Who are you and what have you done with Belarus?! Like, where did your evil attitude go? The normal Belarus would never kiss me! Where's that girl that like, broke Liet's fingers? When were you like, ever nice?!"

"Since I had three kids," she said, "And I'm desperate to get my Lithuanian back."

"Alright, now a few more things and you're totally ready," he said, "Do you like, want to know my real plan?" She nodded. "Alright. Liet is getting married in a month. I am going to throw Liet a bachelor party."

"And-"

"And? What do you mean and?! Those things get so totally crazy! Drunks and strippers are everywhere! The groom usually ends up like, sleeping with some random slut!" he explained, "That's where you come in."

"Oh, i understand. I'd never thought I'd say this but, Poland, you're a genius!" He blushed. "But why did I have to be dressed up now?"

"Because it's fun!" said Poland, "And I needed the practice. I have been wanting to give you a makeover for like, EVER! Please like, at least keep the hair and make up. You look so pretty!" She blushed.

"Fine! I'll keep the hair," she said, "You did do… amazing." He smiled. He then spaced out. "What?"

"I just can't imagine you as a mother. I can see Liet as a father, but I just see you killing one of them." She rolled her eyes. "Like seriously! Look at Liet! He just seems like he would be a perfect Tato! He even like, has it in his face! I think it's adorable!" She got undressed and washed her face. When she got out, her and Poland talked more. "Wait, you said one of your kids is named Dmitry right?" She nodded. "Dmitry as in Dmitry Luka-"

"Please don't bring that up," she said, "I-It's a nice name, that's all." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I like this Belarus," he said, "Oh! In the future, did i ever do anything that really made an impact?"

"Hmmm... well there was this one thing you did for me that was quite important. You probably saved a few lives," she said, "Or at least one." The two kept chatting on and on. She loved talking with him now. It seemed like time was the last thing on her mind.

? ﾟﾕﾜ? ﾟﾕﾞ? ﾟﾕﾠ? ﾟﾕﾘ? ﾟﾕﾣ? ﾟﾕﾦ


	13. Chapter 13

**Hallo everyone! I am soooooo sorry i haven't been updating! CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! My computer hasn't been working. Grrrr! My ultimate enemy is computers. I am currently using another computer. Ugh! I have sooooo many OCs for Hetalia Modern Day. By the way, I have been working on my drawing. I am not at all the best, but i try. My first official picture: a LietBel parody off of Fight Ippatsu Juuden-chan. In the credits, she falls off the treadmil and the guy catches her. They looked like people, i take it as a success! my other picture... well... It's Poland wearing Belarus's dress and Lithuania having a nosebleed and freaking out. Don't ask me what inspired me because i don't even know! Please follow me on Tumblr if u have one. If you want me to read one of your fanfics, PLEASE reccomend some to me. I love reading your stories. (I am a bit edgy on Russia pairings though.) Ill follow you back on TUmblr if you tell me to. ****_Oh! I got bored so i rewrote Defiance and make it less crappy._**** I think i will post the new version on DeviantArt (Oh yeah i got an account. Same username as this one.) It has more scenes and makes more sense now. I wonder if you even read these. Are you not interested in my life?! I'm just kidding. I'm not even interested in my own life. I do not own Hetalia. enjoy this crappy chapter (or Crapter). Oh and I think i will start naming chapters.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Would they even notice?_

Flashback time (continuing from the last flashback)

_Poland massaged her shoulders. "Just breathe. I don't know how you're supposed to do it, but relax," he said, "It's going to be okay! It's going to be okay! Everything will be fine! Calm down! Calm down!" She slapped him. "Thank you," he said. _

_"I…need… I need my stupid husband!" cried Belarus. _

_"I know, I need him too," he said. The phone rang. Poland answered. _

Who is this!?

Uncle Feliks? What room are you in?

Um… yeah, about that… we're stuck in traffic.

For three and a half hours?!

_Belarus took the phone. _

Praveet.

Mama! You had me scared to death!

Marijus. I'm happy to hear you!

Hold on. Aunt Katyusha wants to talk to you.

_He gave the phone to his Aunt. _

Sestra! Are you okay?!

Okay?! I'm far from okay! I'm having a baby and I'm stuck with f*cking Poland!

Isn't it too early?

Yes. About an entire month! And why now?! Why now of any… other… time?!

I'm sorry sestra. I'm sorry you are so early. And I am sorry you are stuck with Poland.

Is anyone else there?

No. I'm surprised Russia and China aren't here.

I… am so… f*cked.

I know the traffic will eventually stop.

It better.

_Meanwhile at the hospital…_

_Russia and China finally arrived. "Sorry we're late. China had to finish drying his hair." He glared at the doctor. _

_"I just got out of the shower aru," objected China. Ukraine was talking to Belarus. She then hung up. _

_"Oh, I hope sestra will be okay!" she prayed. Someone then burst through the door. It was Lithuania. _

_"Where is she?!" he asked. _

_"Not here yet," said Russia. _

_"An hour ago they said they were moving," said Lithuania. _

_"I just got off the phone with her," said Ukraine, "Its worse." He looked down. _

_"I wish I could be there for her," he said. _

_"It's okay. I'm sure she and Poland are fine," said Russia. Lithuania facepalmed. _

_"We're doomed," he moaned, "No one but POLAND is around! He obviously doesn't know what to do, much less take it seriously! So I say we are f-"_

_Meanwhile…_

_"Omg yes! We can move now!" Poland said. _

_"… Finally," she gasped. _

_After another hour, Poland finally saw the hospital. "We are like, going to make it!" Poland cheered. He then looked at the full parking lot. "We are not like, going to make it!" He looked for a parking space. He parked in the store complex next door's parking lot. They were about two blocks away. She sat on the grassy side of the lot. _

_"This… is not… going to work! Just… forget it!" she yelled. _

_"Why isn't anyone helping?" he growled, "Hello?! We like, need help getting to the hospital!" He sighed. "What are we going to do?!" _

_"Bel?" called a voice, "Bel is that you? Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" They looked up to see none other than a hero and his side kick. America and Japan rushed over. _

_"Omg! Finally some help!" said Poland. _

_"A-America," whispered Belarus. _

_"What is going on?" Japan asked. Poland explained. "Why aren't you at the hospitar then?!"_

_"Because there was nowhere to like, park!" Poland almost yelled. _

_"We could carry her there," said America, "it's only like two blocks!"_

_"Are you insane?!" Poland said, "I don't have super strength!" _

_"Together we can," said Japan, "America-san, grab her regs. I wirr take the reft side. Porand, take the right side."_

_"Th-Thank you," she said softly. _

_"Let's go!" America yelled. _

_Meanwhile… _

_"Dr. Wang, you are required in the lobby."_

_"I guess I have a patient aru," he said. He ran downstairs. _

_"Oh gosh. My child is going to be born with no one else but Poland!" said Lithuania. Russia patted his back. He eventually saw two figures running up the ramp. _

_"LIET!" Poland cried. _

_"Oh my gosh! What happened to your eye?!" Lithuania asked. _

_"Mama! Thank Dievas you're okay!" Marijus said hugging her. She smiled._

_"Poland," she started. He looked up. "Thank you." He smiled. America and Japan were following behind. _

_"Without these two, we wouldn't have like, got here," said Poland, "First we-"_

_"No time to rejoice aru!" China said, "Delivery room now! It sounds like it should be coming any minute aru!" China, Lithuania, and Belarus then zoomed off._

end flashback.

the next day, Belarus heard Lithuania come in.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, I'll come in later," he said beginning to leave.

"No, stay," she said, "I normally have no one to talk to." He sat down next to her (after asking for permission). He broke the tension with a smile.

"Ah, Belarus you are so lucky to have siblings. I wish I had siblings," he said.

"Believe me, you don't," she said, "My siblings ruined my life." He looked at her with curiosity. She sighed. "I was the youngest, so I always got picked on. Mostly Russia picked on me.

Flashback (i love these things)

_"Sestra, why does… this boy always pick on me?" Belarus asked. She looked very young. She didnt want to say Russia's name. Ukraine laughed. _

_"If a boy picks on you," she said, "It's because he secretly likes you." _

_"R-Really?" she asked._

_"I know, they have a funny way of showing it, but I can tell he likes you," she said. _

_Another Flashback. _

_"Big sis, are you cold?" Russia asked. _

_"Only a little," she said. _

_"Here, take my coat," he said. Belarus then cuddled up to Russia. Russia looked creeped out. _

end flashback.

"Of course, he never paid any attention to me, who was actually shivering. He never paid attention to me at all! It was always about Ukraine! Everything he did was for Ukraine, not me. And Ukraine favoured Russia. I always envied their relationship. I tried to be Russia's favourite so I wouldn't be left behind, but it was no use. I felt so alone. I felt left behind. But back then I thought he avoided me because he loved me. Ukraine spent time with me, but she spent more time with Russia," she explained, "Back then I was so naive and stupid!"

"Didn't you have friends?" he asked.

"Friend… friend…" she tried to remember the definition, "Oh, a person whom one knows and has a bond of personal affection. No, I was alone mostly."

"I thought younger siblings got better treatment," he said. She shook her head.

"it sucks being the youngest. You're always picked on because you're the smallest. No one takes you seriously. Everything was blamed on me all the time. Your always expected to be like your older siblings. People would always ask me 'why can't you be more like your sister?'" she sighed, "My siblings and I had to fend for ourselves. There were many nations around us, but no one liked us. Maybe they liked Ukraine, but Russia and I never had any friends. I wasn't the average adorable charming little sister. Apparently I was too silent and too creepy. No one liked me. If they did, it was for my looks and not me. But when I was a bit older, there was this one kid. But I can't remember him. He only talked to me for a few days before he just… disappeared." She smiled, "This talk was very helpful," she said, "Thank you." She then left.

She was walking around town. She stopped when she saw something. Something so simple, yet so meaningful. The curb. That very curb meant so much to her. That curb was where she sat when Toris comforted her the night they got together. It was the curb that almost broke her heart when she was very young. It was the curb where she first saw her son in 10 years. This curb was near a bench that Poland comforted her a few days ago. The curb…

Flashback.

_It was a bright cool day. Two very young nations sat on a bench that was by what back then was a forest. The two were smiling and laughing and having fun, even though they were just sitting. _

_"Oh Russia, you make me laugh," said Ukraine, "But I fell as if something is missing."_

_"what makes you think that, big sis?" he asked. _

_"It's just, I can't help but feel we're forgetting something very important," she said. _

_"I think everything would be perfect with two things: warm weather and sunflowers," he said. Ukraine smiled._

_"Oh Russia, you and your sunflowers," said Ukraine. _

_ She later forgot about what was missing. But when the two got home, there were only two inhabitants in the house. They then woke up the next day, Ukraine was screaming. Russia rushed to her side. _

_"Sestra are you okay?!" said Russia. _

_"Belarus is gone!" she cried. _

_"What? Where do you think she went?" he asked. _

_"I don't know," she panicked, "What do we do?" _

_"I don't know. What can we do?" he asked. They searched everywhere they possibly could, but she never was found. It had been a week since she was missing. It was a stormy night. Russia thought he heard a noise. A slight patter. He thought he was hearing things. He heard it again. He ducked under the covers. He heard his door creek open. He heard small feet and hands pattering in. He was really scared. He felt something cold and wet climb onto his bed. _

_"Brother," it whispered. He screamed. He clicked on the light. He saw Belarus there, sopping wet and muddy. She was holding something behind her back. _

_"B-Belarus!" he said, "Where have you been? We've torn up the town looking for you!" _

_"Brother," she said, "I heard what you said." She smiled. "I can't change the weather, but…" she handed him a tall sunflower. It was broken at the stem, but was well intact. _

_"You-you didn't have to-"_

_"Anything for you Nii-san," she said. _

_"I love it, thank you," he then hugged her. _

End flashback.

She smiled at the memory. I was so naïve, she thought.

* * *

By the way: All the flashbacks are from the first world. I'm sorry for the short chapter, i have a bit of writers block. I want to post something down here. i LOVE procrastination! Ich liebe Zögern. Okay, I don't know what fic this is from, but this is a line i thought putting in a funny line would make up for the shortness and all the mindf*cking. I think Prussia is saying this.

_"Dude, if you weren't main bruder, I'd hit that."_

Now that i have mentally scarred you, time to leave. Tschüs!


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo! I'm sorry for the chapter length and wait! I have had this chapter ready for a while, but i couldn't find a computer. I am using my brothers while he is making dinner. Shhh... Okay I am starting to name chapters, so...yeah. Okay, I will be posting my Ameripan fanfic soon. It has Fem!America and Normal Japan. Slight hint of RoChu. I hope you like- s*** my brother's coming! I do not own Hetalia!

~Kolko

* * *

Chapter 14 what has been seen can not be unseen.

6 months after Belarus's return. 

_Belarus had a phone on her desk. By it there was faint Belarusian yelling. She rolled her eyes. She sighed and rubbed her temples. This gave her a massive headache. _

_"I Really should have been more careful," she mumbled. Lithuania hugged Belarus from behind surprising her. She squeaked a bit in surprise. She then held a finger to her lips. Lithuania then heard the phone. _

_"Your boss found out?" he whispered. She nodded. He tried to carry her away from her desk. She refused. Lithuania grabbed the phone. _

_"Praveet Mr. Lukashenko... This is Lithuania…" Belarus was frantically trying to grab the phone, but Lithuania kept his back to her trying to avoid her attempts. "Yes I know. I'm the father... Actually, it was my fault... She is not at fault, I am... I came on to her that time. She warned me countless times, but I pushed her, I am sorry..." He then blushed madly for some reason, "C-Continuing on, if you are to punish anyone, punish me. This is really taking a toll on her..." She began slamming into him and punching him. He pushed her back. She fell to the floor. She scowled. But she got right back up. "Well sir, she is really trying her best to please you. She only wants what is best... I know, she can be a ditz, but she knows what she's doing, you have to trust her..." She finally got up and tried at the phone again. "...No again, it's okay. All I'm asking for is a bit of sympathy for her... Okay sir. Here, before you go I think she wants to speak with you." He handed her the phone. She gave him an evil look. _

_"I'm sorry, please excuse my idiot husband... Okay, call me next time, when you are pushing a living being out of your-" _

_"Okay," he took the phone, "gratefully sorry about that Mr. Lukashenko... Good bye." He hung up. She was mad. _

_"Ass kisser," she growled._

_"I got you a bit of sympathy." _

_"Now all he is going to talk about is you and how much I should be like you! Damn you!" she yelled starting to punch him, "this is all your fault, and I'm one who's taking-" he quieted her with a kiss. "T-Toris!" she blushed. _

_"What? It can't come yet. We might as well do this while we can," he said. She grinned. _

_"Since when did you have a backbone? I like it," she said. She then kissed him more. _

_"I say we get out of this small office area, and go to the bedroom," he said. She blushed._

_"L-Lithuania! I-I-" He swooped her up and carried her to their room. Soon they were both half-naked and making out intensely. Then the door opened. _

_"Sestra! Surprise visit!" Russia said with his usual smile. He was then standing still in place. The two completely froze. Russia was just frozen there. He saw everything. The two were bright red. The two then tried their best to cover themselves. _

_"R-R-Russia?" asked Belarus. His casual friendly grin was frozen to his face. Russia then fainted. The two blushed more. So far, this was still better than the first time. "N-Nii-san?" Lithuania went downstairs and got a bottle of vodka. He opened it. The smell prodded him awake. He didn't say anything. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. His face was bright red. For what has been seen, can not be unseen. "Russia? Russia, please say something!" said Belarus. He was definitely mentally scarred. He took a sip of vodka and calmed himself. _

_"… remind me to knock before entering next time, da?" Russia said. The two were still red. They had clothes on now, but Russia was still scarred more than he originally was. _

_"…sorry," she said. Russia then had another nosebleed and passed out. _

_"We're losing him," said Lithuania. _

_"Mind you, he has the innocence of a little kid," she said, "He passed out the first time he saw someone else's __ass."_

End flashback. 

Belarus eventually broke up with america. He took it very well. The two were still friends and on good terms actually. Lithuania was reading a book. Belarus was pretending to read the news, but she was secretly admiring him. He looked so damn cute! If she was still in her world, she would be doing something other than secretly admiring him. She decided to start a conversation.

"Lithuania?" asked Belarus. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Do you remember… the Litbel SSR?" she asked. (I looked it up, it's a real thing!) He smiled.

"Yes, that was fun. Even when you were trying to kill me. You saved my life a few times," he said, "I don't know where-" his phone rang. "Hello?...O, labas, Lina!...I love you too... Taip, aš esu susijaudinęs! ... Žinoma! Bachelorette šalis yra visiškai gerai su manimi ... aš ne iš tikrųjų reikia vienos ... ne aš gerai... Aš tiesiog nemanau, kad tai tikrai, žinote, man... gerai, aš tave myliu... ne jums pakabinti pirmą kartą ... ne pakabinti ... Ne, tu... *laughs* tu... Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu... Gerai pakabinti trimis. Vienas, du, trys ... tu ne pakabinti Ką manote jūs?…*laughs* Gerai, rimtai, sudie mano meilė," he finally hung up. All she understood from his conversation was:

Hello?...O, hello Lina!...I love you too... Ve ve ve veveveveve! ... Veveve! Bachelorette party ve veveve okay with me... ve not ve veveve veveve veve ...No it's okay... Ve veveve veveveve, ve ve veve, veveve, me... Veve, I love you... No you hang up first... no you hang up... No you... you... You... You... You... You... Veve veveveve three. One, two, three ... You didn't hang up ve veveve ve? Veve, veve, farewell my love." She was finally happy to have him off the phone. She HATED the "no you hang up first" thing. _It is so eighth grade! Grow up!_ Gosh now she was thinking like Poland! _Gah!_ She then left.

* * *

She was walking downtown one day. She then had an idea. She called up America. "Hello?... America it's me... We're friends, remember... I was just wondering about your brother... Canada... Well, do you think I can visit him?... What? Why? Where is he? ..." She almost dropped the phone. _No. No! NO! Why?! Why there?! Of all places on Earth!_ "Oh, yes, I'm here... Yes I would like the address..."

* * *

No time to talk. Preshaute!


	15. Chapter 15

**Tag! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry i havn't been updating. my computer is kaput still. I had a different version of this chapter put in, but i felt it was... too inappropriate so i cut it. If you wish to read this deleted chapter, please tell me. I also have been watching Corpse Party. And i have been having many nightmares. It sucks when your favourite character dies first. My friend AnimeAru is going to make a Hetalia version of Corpse Party. She needs to still cast roles. I am planning on writing a story about what the characters in Hetalia would be like if they were designed like they were origionally planned to be. For example, Hungary would be a perverted guy and China would be a violent old man with short hair and glasses. and... Don't tell AnimeAru... Fine! I like RoChu. Happy?! Okay back to the story. WARNING: Perverted flashback! I do not own Hetalia. Oh by the way, I rewrote Defiance. The first chapter is up on DeviantArt.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Chapter 15: I need them.  
Flashback!  
About 1 year before they got together.  
_Poland was in the Baltic's quarters with Lithuania. He sometimes secretly visited. The two were on the bed. Poland was talking about Germany as usual. _

_"And so like, I'm like, you can't do that to Russia! He'll like kill you! And Germany's like-" he then caught a glimpse of something. He pulled out a small, dark pink pair of panties and smirked. "Oh Liet! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"_

_"I-I don't. I-" he then saw what Poland had pulled out. "P-P-Put those back now!" He turned bright red. _

_"Liet is a pervert! Liet is a pervert!" Poland chanted, "Whose are these?" Lithuania didn't reply. "Ohhhhhhhh! They belong to Belarus, don't they?!" Lithuania was even redder. _

_"N-No," he said. Poland laughed. _

_"You like Belarus! You like Belarus!" he sang, "You like Belarus! You like Bela-" A hand then covered his mouth. _

_"Shh! She will hear you!" he hissed. Poland didn't care. He grabbed the evidence and made a run for the stairs. Lithuania grabbed his ankles causing Poland to fall. The two were making a lot of noise. The door then opened. _

_"YOU!" said a familiar voice. Lithuania gulped. Busted. Belarus grabbed Poland by the collar. "Brother does not want you here. Get out before I haul your ass out of here my…" She looked at the evidence in Poland's hand. She was red with anger and embarrassment. "A-A-Are those mine?!"_

_"I swear these are-" _

_She screamed. "YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE HUMILIATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Poland dashed out the door. She stormed to her room. "The only thing that would be worse was if that bastard Lithuania stole them instead!" she growled as she stormed upstairs. He turned more red if possible._ I am a bad person._ He then heard the door open along with boots stomping in. Lithuania scrambled downstairs to the Baltics room. He then heard feet running downstairs. He decided to spy from the crack in the door. Belarus was hugging her brother. Lucky bastard! Russia pushed her away. He backed off as she continued to approach him. "Come on brother, don't deny it. You may not like the idea, but I know inside you love me!"_

_"Just, get away from me you freak of nature!" He dashed upstairs. She followed him. _

_"Nii-san!"_

_"Just leave me alone!" he wailed, "I don't love you! You monster, why can't you just leave me alone?! Please!" Lithuania wanted to run him over. How could he call her names like that?! How was she not offended?! "GET AWAY FROM ME! I don't care!" Lithuania wished he was bigger. At least bigger than Russia. Then she would love him instead. He sighed. He would give ANYTHING to be Russia. The power, his size, the reputation, Belarus's heart, Baltic slaves, he had it all. Oh what he would do to be Russia. Just for a day. He heard Belarus come downstairs. She gave up for the day. Okay, he thought, I have to ask her this. _

_"M-Miss B-Belarus?" he asked, "M-May I ask you something?" She turned around. _

_"Sure why not," she replied emotionlessly as usual. _

_"D-Does it bother you when Russia calls you those horrible names?" he asked. _

_"Brother teases me a lot," she explained, "But that just means he loves me. I was always picked on when I was little. It was the most attention Russia ever gave me. I'm just happy he gets the chance to talk to me, even if it is insults. I know he's hiding his love for me." He shook his head and sighed. He went upstairs and began to clean again. _  
End Flashback. 

She decided to visit Canada later. It was getting late and she didn't feel like reliving the memory. But it kept haunting her. She was in her room lying down, trying to sleep. _I have to think of something else,_ she thought, _think of something wonderful. Something beautiful._ She closed her eyes. _Your children. Yes, when in distress, think of your kids. I need to get Lithuania to fall in love with me. Or they will never be born! Marijus, Kristina, Dmitry... I need them. They kept me sane. They kept me happy. They kept me alive. Marijus. He may be a klutz and may not be the best in normal academics, but he's still very clever and very creative. He even knows 10 languages: Belorussian, English, French, German, Georgian, Lithuanian, Hebrew, Polish, Russian, and most recently, Swedish. It's because of him that I'm not insane today. Though it was an accident, he found out the cause of my insanity. He loves to paint and sculpt and he just loves art in general. His works are so amazing. He maybe a tad irresponsible, but he's a great older brother. That's the one time he acts mature. He looks just like Lithuania, but his eyes are blue. The Republic of Užupis. Born on April 1st. Broke Toris's hands in the process._ She silently chuckled. _Kristina. Very shy and quiet. She acts a lot like Lithuania. I guess that's why she hangs around him more. I can tell he bonds with her well. I think the boys kind of wear down Toris a bit. And I have the strength to keep up with them. She is also a bit like Canada. You may never see her there. Her hair is long and a dark blonde colour. If it weren't for her green eyes, I'm afraid people might accuse her of being America or Canada's kid. But I wouldn't do something like that to Lithuania. Or Ukraine. Or America's boyfriend (I don't want to offend anyone who doesn't like the pairing) The Republic of Perloja. It lasted from 1918-1923. When she was born, she almost died. China was just barely able to save her. She was so small and ill. I bet Dmitry took up most of the room. She was about a good 10 minutes older than him, but she is still today, far smaller than he is. But he'll sometimes call her "big sis" to make her feel better. The village is still there today, so she is very small, but she's alive, and that's all that matters to me. And then there's Dmitry. He was able to charm Russia. He even charmed my boss! My boss smiles when he sees him around. He actually smiles! So I try to bring him to work with me as much as possible. He doesn't mind it. I-I-I know about his name. It… was a coincidence! I-I did not name Dmitry after one of my boss's sons. I-I thought it was a nice name. Russia helped me pick it! Happy?! Not much to describe about him. He's a lot like Russia. It worries me. But he also has a more sunny personality. He always smiles. I think the reason, why Russia loves him so much, is because of where he is located. He looks just like Russia, but he has Lithuania's skin tone. The Russian Empire. Also known as the island of Suwarrow. It is by the Cook Islands in the South Pacific. I will be so sad when he has to leave and stay on his lonely island. The other two are right by us in Lithuania. Dmitry will be all alone. All he has are the other small islands around him. _  
_My children... Wow do I miss them... _She then drifted off to sleep and dreamed back just a few days before she came into this horrible, twisted world.  
Flashback/Dream  
A few days before the knock out.

_Belarus was watching her children outside in the snow. Marijus and Dmitry were fine, but Kristina was shivering. She was always shivering around this time of year. _

_"It's s-s-so c-cold," said Kristina shivering. _

_"Kristina, you're always shivering," said Marijus. She looked ashamed for some reason. He then smiled. _

_"I'll be right back," he said. He came back with a dark green scarf. "Here, this will keep you warm." _

_"But I really don't-"_

_"Take it. It will always keep you warm," he promised. He helped her put it on. Her dark blonde hair covered most of it. _

_"Th-Thank you," she said. Dmitry hugged her close, seeing she was still cold._ No, no. It's going to be okay,_ she thought,_ they are growing up with parents. They will be fine. Besides, Dmitry is only 10 minutes younger than Kristina. He won't love her that way, right? Right? Please have me be right. _Images then flashed through her head. Cursed images of the future. She saw them as teenagers. She heard voices echo in her head. _  
_"Sister! Sister! Please join me! I'm all alone!"_  
_"Just go away!"_  
_"Hug me Sestra." "Kiss me Sestra." "Marry me Sestra."_  
_"No! Leave me alone!" "B-Brother, w-why did you stab Ladonia?"_  
_"He was hitting on you sis. I couldn't allow that."_  
No. No! NO! She then woke up screaming. She then found a small plushie of Russia right next to her. Words echoed in her head: _Big brother! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!_ She screamed louder and punted it off the bed. More words were echoing in her head: _marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!_ "NOOOOO!" she screamed. She then felt someone hug her.

"Belarus! Belarus it's okay! Please calm down!" She looked up. She was hugging a very large figure. It was Russia. She sobbed more. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing to be afraid of, да?" he said. She hugged him tighter. She never wanted to let go.

* * *

The next day, America and Belarus were hanging out on the couch. Then Russia came in. The atmosphere wasn't too dark. "Sup Commie?" he asked. "Remember when we were kids Belarus? How I used to torture you?" he asked. She nodded.

"What did you do?" he asked. Belarus glared at him. Russia smiled. "I'll show you," he said. "Russia, don't!" she warned. He smiled. "Russia, we're way too old for this!" He started tickling her. She was laughing hard. She eventually started screaming and kicking. "Russia… can't breathe... STOP!" she screamed. Her legs were thrashing. He didn't stop. He continued for a while.

"Belarus is very ticklish," he said. "Russia, she's turning blue," warned America, "shouldn't you stop?" "This is the point," he said, "she'll eventually turn purple. That is when you stop." America grabbed Russia's hands and made him stop.

"...don't...do that...again..." she said out of breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else...  
"You-You love me? ME?!"  
"I'm sorry. But it seem I have, how you say, fallen for you."  
"Is this why you have been avoiding me?! Why I'm in this mess?"  
"I'm so sorry about everything. On the bright side, the new life is suiting you, yes?"  
"...I guess so... But I can't... It's just... I don't know… it's um… like not just wrong but... Horrible. But then why does it feel like-"  
"I can not explain it either. All I know is that and I don't know what to do!"  
"It's going to be okay, I promise."  
"No it won't! The cult won't like this at all! We need pure blood. You are just too different. If they ever found out..."  
"I can try to make sure they won't.  
"They can get aggressive! They won't take it out on me, instead they go after the ones close to me and... what if they go after you?!"  
"Eh, I can totally take them!"  
"I wish I could quit..."  
"We'll find a way out of this, okay?"  
"A-Ačiū..."


	16. Chapter 16

Tag! FINALLY! A computer that likes me. Sorry for being so late. Oh hey, guess what? more than 200 followers on Tumblr! I origionally had 35 last week. Tagging the crap out of stuff works! I got over 1300 notes on an America post! I have NEVER been really popular before! Oh, if you want me to post the rewritten version on Fanfiction, please tell me. I also have a deleted scene. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it... *shudders* I do not own Hetalia. Oh I finished Corpse Party. My friend AnimeAru is making a Hetalia version. I apologise for the short chapter. Oh! I put it into small paragraphs! Please tell me how you like it! WARNING: Plot twist!

~Kolko

* * *

Flashback

The night of Lithuania and Belarus's wedding rehearsal dinner.

_They were at a hotel in Lithuania that was by the museum where the reception was supposed to be. But they were taking pictures at the hotel. Russia knocked on the door. _

_"Sestra? Are you ready yet? We have to go down soon," he said. Ukraine bit her lip. _No! Not now! Anytime but now!_ She quickly put on a robe. She opened the door a crack. "Sestra, your hair is still messy," he said, "and you're not even dressed. This isn't like you."_

_"Um, I guess it's because… I'm still in shock… I'm so happy but… time just flies so fast and… I can't believe our youngest sister is getting married," she said._

_"I can't believe it either," he said, "I mean one day she's this evil thing won't stop stalking you and steals your toothbrush. And the next thing you know she's in the hospital cutting off the circulation in my hand." Ukraine smiled. _

_"I remember. One day she tells you to go burn in an oven. And the next thing you know she says she can't live without you. He's changed her so much," she said. _

_"I always thought you would actually get married first," said Russia. Ukraine blushed. Russia then looked at the clock. "Every nation is here. I'm surprised. But please get ready soon, you are the maiden of honour," he said. She nodded. He left. The figure in bed sat up. He wasn't… wearing anything. The man with curly dark blonde hair was gasping. _

_"Do you think he knew I was here?!" Canada said out of breath from anticipation. _

_"Shhh! He might still be outside!" she whispered, "Quick put on your tuxedo and let's hurry. I don't want him to be suspicious." They began to start getting dressed. _

_"Well… I guess this changes our relationship, doesn't it?" he asked. _

_"I-I guess it does…" she blushed, "well, we weren't that close." _

_"True," he said. He then put on his watch. "Crap we have to hurry."_  
End Flashback

She stared at the building menacingly. It wasn't the same place, but she still hated it. She had been to a few of these, but the recent one made her stay much longer and was far worse. She looked at the sign. Maple Bay's Home for the Mentally Challenged. The asylum. She never wanted to go back to one of these buildings, but she had to talk to Canada. She reluctantly went in. She went up to the receptionist. "Hello, I would like to visit Matthew Williams," she said. "Name," said the receptionist. "Anya Braginskaya," she said. A doctor lead her to a room. She opened the door. "Matthew! Someone is here to visit you!" said the receptionist cheerfully. Belarus felt like smacking her. She hated this place. The boy was sitting in the corner facing a wall. He turned his head around.

"A v-visitor? I-I never get visitors," he said. Belarus stepped into the room and glared at the nurse until she left. "W-Who are you?" he asked, "Oh wait, I'm so stupid! Everyone knows you. You're Belarus, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"I know you Canada, how did you end up here?" she asked. He looked down. "It's... a long story..." he said. She understood. "Um, I hardly know you. Why are you concerned? I-I mean I'm glad you are but... why?" She sighed. "You're not going to believe me..."

"I honestly don't even know what to believe anymore. I don't even know why I'm here. I was fed up with being ignored all the time. I wanted to get noticed. But nothing worked. Anyway, I had a meeting with Russia and that's what brought me here. I am usually used to the cold, but there was a blizzard, and we were trapped inside a cave. We grew so hungry and then... we didn't have a choice. We had to eat each other. It was the most mentally scarring experience of my life. But when they found me, it was just me and a bunch of bodies, so they assumed it was me. So they sent me here. I have been in here for 5 years." He cried some more. "It wasn't my fault! Something changed in me. It didn't feel like me. I feel so horrible!" She kneeled next to him.

"I have a similar story," she said. Canada listened. She told him everything. It took about 20 minutes to sum it up. "That makes sense," he said. She was shocked. She didn't have to reexplain! "But what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Um... do you remember my sister, Ukraine?" she asked. He nodded. "Short pale hair and beautiful eyes? The one who's always crying?" he asked. Her jaw almost dropped. He didn't mention her chest when describing her. He didn't even stutter. She just nodded. "You and her are engaged." He had a look of surprise on his face.

"R-Really?" he asked, "She knew me?" "I need your help to get everything back to normal. If I succeed, you can have that future," she said, "Are you in?" He hesitated for a while. He then shook her hand. "Oui," he relied. She smiled. "I'll think of a plan to help you escape. You may need to hang in there for a while," she said. He nodded. He looked very happy. She then left, already thinking of a plan.

* * *

(I am kind of flashing back to the previous night.)  
"Ivan! Wake up! You're going to be late for work," said a voice. Russia groaned. Who would be waking him up? He had an alarm clock. "Сланечнік, please wake up." The voice sounded familiar. So familiar. "Russia, sweetheart, don't make me slit your throat," said the voice in a sweet tone. He slowly opened his eyes. He smiled. It was Belarus. He yawned.

"I will be down in a minute, Мой подсолнечника," he said. He slowly sat up. He smelled butterbrot. His nose was rather large so he could smell breakfast from a distance. She kissed him.

"Now come downstairs, before it's gone," she said, "my boss finally let me off work for a day. Maybe you could get off of work a little early." He smiled. He liked the idea. He got up. She was about to leave.

"Natalya?" he called. She poked her head in the doorway. "Я люблю тебя," he said. She smiled. He then swooped her up and held her bridal style. "Ivan..." she said blushing. He just smiled. He felt so warm even though the heater recently broke. This was such a nice feeling.  
Then he woke up. He sighed. Of course, it was a dream. He felt cold again. He then heard a scream from another room. He knew that scream. He ripped through the sheets and came running down to the other end of the hall. "NOOOOO!" He heard another scream. He burst through the door and hugged his sister tightly. He almost squeezed the life out of her.

"Belarus! Belarus it's okay! Please calm down!" he said. She looked up. She sobbed more. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing to be afraid of, да?" he said. He felt her hug him tighter. He felt her fear. What was she dreaming about? "Was the dream really bad?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you want me to stay here with you for the night?" he asked, "you know, like when we were kids?" She hesitated a bit. She then nodded. He slid in next to her. He felt warm again. "You don't remember too much when you were a kid, do you?" he asked.

"I remember a little," she said. He smiled. "You used to have these horrible nightmares and you normally woke up screaming. I sometimes heard if when I was coming home late." She slightly smiled. "And what's with you smiling lately. You've almost never smiled before. Only once or twice when we were kids." She sighed.

"I guess I changed," she said. She sighed and slowly closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in her brother's arms.  
? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ

* * *

... Did I just write incest?! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DISGUSTING! Well, it was imaginary incest. That makes it a little less gross. Why did I write this?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hallo! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Sorry for the short chapter. the next will be better! I'm trying to enjoy my 3 weeks of summer while I can. I'm so tired right now. But ESC radio on my iPod is keeping me going. Is is 11,17 PM as I write this disclaimer. Scratch that 11,18. Watched so many rage quits... And so much corpse party... And so much Eurovision... Looking for a motive. But I'd do anything for my fans... Currently listening to Finnish music. TFT rhtreeeeeeeer. Oh, sorry, I fell asleep for a second. I take it you all heard about what happened in Türkei. I'm just glad my friend over there wasn't involved. I'm very thankful. Én nem a saját Hetalia. Don't sue me... Listening to Yugoslavic music... **

**~Kolko**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Belarus walked upstairs. She stopped at her daughter's room. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. She then broke down laughing. Her husband was with their daughter. He was in a green dress. His face was also covered in make up. He looked really out of place and awkward. She was laughing very hard. _

_"Oh… it hurts to breathe!" she gasped still laughing. She had collapsed to the floor in laughter. Poland then came out in his dress and make up. It looked like it belonged on him. _

_"Says you, I'm enjoying this!" he said. Lithuania was still red. He came out in the hall to talk to her. _

_"Glad to see you're home," he said. _

_"Sorry, traffic was horrible," she said, "So, Victorija, how was your day?" He blushed more if possible. _

_"I really, really don't want to talk about it," he said, "Wait, where's Dmitry?" _

_"He's with Marijus currently. My boss just adores him. Everything's been easier on me when he's there. My boss does have a wife and three kids, you know, but two are all grown up. He has an adopted son though. Personally, outside of business, he's a great guy," she explained, "It's just, how he runs the government." She sighed. She heard small feet running up the stairs. _

_"Мама! Where is the- why is Папа a girl?" Dmitry asked. The two just smiled._

* * *

"Aš išvykstate dabar, mano brangioji. Aš tave myliu!" Lithuania said. He was giggling like a little girl after he hung up. He then exited the house. _Oh what I would give to see what they do on their date_, she thought. A lightbulb then turned on. _Hello? I was a stalker! Of course I can see what they do! Why didn't I think of this before?! _She then got a car and slowly followed him.

The two were just sitting at a cafè having lunch. _Really? REALLY?! Lunch?! Wow Toris, we went on far better dates than this_, she thought, _unless she planned it. We always did something different. Then again, there's only so much to see in Lithuania. _Belarus was disguised as another customer. The couple were close enough to see, but too far to hear what they were saying. She could hardly understand what they were saying anyways. She saw her ring. _Ha! Mine was so much bigger!_ Next they went to a park. _Okay, I'll admit, we went to parks too, _she thought while she was hiding in the bushes. She rolled her eyes. _This is so BORING! _She then recognized where they were. She remembered. She ditched the two and ran off.

Belarus stared in awe at the boring, gloomy neighbourhood. There wasn't even a statue of the egg. Not a single drop of brightly coloured paint on the buildings and houses. No padlocks on the bridge she walked over. She felt like crying. She felt like just screaming right there. This place used to be so happy and colourful. So full of light and art. The gloomy cloudy forecast only made things more depressing. Many run down houses. They most likely had no appliances. Hardly any people were here. _They never cleaned up after the Soviets ransacked it,_ she thought. She couldn't bear to look at it anymore. She went home.

Belarus looked in her nightstand door. Maybe if I find my diary, I can figure out more about what happened. She flipped to a random page.

_29/3/2002_

_ ! ! ! ! ! I nEE d TO _

_S E H m!_

_ E I_

_ hIm ! ! I W kE YO aY On ! ! YOU c annOT s E Pa Ra T hI s! bRO kEn. hUrt S. I w SEE Y OU! ! _

I must have still been in the asylum when I wrote that, she thought, it's so hard to read. She flipped to another page where the writing was civilized and legible.

_1/4/2008_

_It is April first. I have spent 8 years, 32 days, 22 hours, 47 minutes, and 1, 2, 3 seconds. Today is Marijus's birthday. _

The book dropped from her hands. This journal was from her world. Her own world. She smiled widely. Finally! A connection to her own world! She kept reading.

_He would be 11 years old by now. I wonder what he looks like. What is he like? Has he changed that much from when he was 3? Is he musical? Is he a bad boy? Is he a nerd? I can only hope for when I get out of here. It's not fair. They said I'd only be here for 5 years. It has been 8. I feel fine. That is, after all the pointless counselling, shock therapy, painting my feelings, and other bull sh*t they put me through. They can stop acting like I am retarded. I know what I am doing. I want to see my son again. I want to see my family. I want to see my husband. I even miss Poland. I'd give my arm just to even see the damn Polak right now. Georgia already escaped and North Korea has so much therapy to go through it's not even funny (anymore). I feel alone again. No one visits me. No one talks to me. Everyone avoids me now. The other patients are now scared of me ever since the incident. I haven't even used my voice in 2 months. I don't belong here anymore. I want to go home. _

She sighed. She was glad she smuggled her diary in when she went to the asylum. This place was like the asylum. But I'm surrounded by friends and family, which makes it harder.

Belarus flipped through more pages in her old diary. She set it down on the hallway table by the phone. She went to the kitchen to fix some coffee, when she heard a boom and a crash. She dashed back to the hallway. There was a hole in the wall, big enough to fit a person. She looked through the hole and gasped. _No… no… it can't be possible._

* * *

Something HUGE happens next! (!ooh-oow ytrap rolehcab s'teiL) (; this is going to be spitze!


	18. Chapter 18

**Tag! Es tut mir Leid! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. While I was gone I was almost banned from tumblr and had a huge fight with my mum. She almost found my fanfiction account too. Luckily, I thought at the last minute and told her I was AnimeAru (; Other than that, I've just felt rather depressed and very lonely lately. I've had no one to talk to. I also know not to save stuff on the iPad now. A LOT of my stuff got deleted. Including my new fantasy story where i made lithuania a werewolf. It was really cute and I am so pissed it was deleted. I also feel my hatred for my country growing stronger and stronger. I still love my national anthem and stuff and I find it beautiful. Meine Leute sind sehr BLÖD! I also cosplayed for the first time in my life. I'm surprised I'm updating this today. I'm not on my medicine today, so I am rather crazy. Today was full of nothingness. Tomorrow, most likely nothingness. I feel lonely. But I shouldn't complain. I'm a very lucky person. I shouldn't make you all listen to this sh*t. On with my stupid story! I do not own hetalia. It's great to be back!**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback

_Latvia knocked on the door. _

_"Is someone in there?" he asked. _

_"Um… y-yes! It's just me." Latvia came in. The Baltics were used to each other by now. He just saw Lithuania in the bathtub covered in bubbles. He turned bright red. "U-Um… i-it's not what you think-" he stuttered. Latvia smirked. "I'll give you 100 rubles if you don't tell anyone!" Latvia nodded and agreed. _

_"Anything I can get for you, Victorija?" he giggled. He blushed even more. _

_"A-Actually yes. I need a couple of towels. Maybe two," he said, "I forgot by accident."_

_"Why do you need two towels?" he asked. _

_"Um… you know how I am about my hair," he said turning even more red. Latvia chuckled and nodded. "Ah-ah! Ow! A-and please knock in case I am out," he said. He left. Belarus burst up from the water. _

_"Please… get your statements out faster," she gasped. _

_"Sorry…" he said. She smiled. "And I'm sorry I couldn't get the wine. I didn't want Latvia to see." She nodded. There was a knock on the door again. She held her breath again. Latvia returned with the two towels. He winked and left. She arose again. _

_"Why can't we just tell him?" _

_"He will never let me live it down. That's just Latvia," he said. She smiled. "And Latvia is a little young for this stuff."_

_"He's older than America."_

_"Well… he just won't let me live it down."_

End Flashback

"What the-" she was rather freaked out by the sight. A head poked out of the wall. The figure stepped through the wall. It was a young girl about thirteen years old. She had long, slightly curly dark blonde hair a bit past her back. She was a bit tall for her age. She looked small in general despite her height. Her figure was very slender and almost model like. However, she looked very gaunt and emaciated. She looked very fragile and looked like the wind outside would knock her over. She wore a long black skirt, a white blouse, and a dull green scarf. She just stood there and stared her with deep green eyes. "Who… are you?" Belarus asked. She shook her head and held a finger to her lips, not changing her expression. "How… did you get in this house?" She smiled. She then put her hand through the wall, not leaving a single dent. "Oh, I'm dreaming." She smiled and nodded. She then lead her downstairs. She gestured to the calendar on the wall. Belarus slowly understood and walked towards it. She smiled. "this was the day Lithuania and I got together." The girl looked down and shook her head. "Wait, what-" Soon they were sitting in a car. Belarus saw the kid on her left and herself on her right. She looked at the clone next to her. She wore the outfit that Russia had made: the blue dress with the apron. She smiled. She then heard sobbing. Ukraine was in the passenger seat, crying. Russia was driving. He had an emotionless expression on his face. It was drizzling rain.

"Big brother, where are we going?"

"Don't worry sis. We're almost there," he replied. The car was quiet for a while. The car then stopped in front of a large white building.

"No…" she gasped. She turned to the girl, "is this what happened here?" The girl nodded. The three siblings got out of the car. Russia was holding Ukraine tightly as she sobbed into his arms. "Do we have to watch this?" Belarus asked the girl. Two men in white came out. Ukraine's sobbing was louder. "Please. Please! I don't want to see this! Let's go!" she begged. She heard her own screams from outside the car. "PLEASE!" The girl nodded.

They were then back at Russia's house. "Thank you," she whispered. She smiled. They were in Russia's home. It was storming horribly. Lithuania timidly scurried through the door holding what seemed to be groceries. He looked at his watch. Belarus smiled. "I remember that day. Clear as crystal, I remember it." His phone then began ringing.

"Sveiki? Lietuvos Respublika," he answered the phone, "…Oh, um sure. Of course…So how long will you be gone?…Okay d-do you need anything else sir-… Ok I will… Well have a nice time, I'll see you in a few days…oh yes sir, there is one more thing... Will Miss Belarus be home soon, or should I just prepare dinner for myse-... What is it?..." The phone slid from his hand and crashed onto the floor. After a while he slowly picked it up and properly hung up. He just sat there in silence in the middle of the floor. "…" his mouth was open but he couldn't form words. After a while, he finally formed, "…No…" he slowly got up. He mindlessly looked at the newspaper. "Is Belarus isolating itself from the rest of Eur-" he tossed into the corner. He mindlessly walked downstairs to the Baltic's room. He had the same horrid expression on his face. "She's…She's dead…"

"Wait, why does he think I'm-" The girl held a finger to her lips again. He just sat there. His head dropped. Hair covered his face. A droplet fell from his face. His breathing became staggered. More droplets fell.

"Damn it! Damn it all! Why did this have to happen?!" he said, "I tried my best. She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't deserve something like that!" The tears fell faster. She watched him. She reached to comfort him, but the girl blocked her. She shook her head. She put her hand through him. Belarus understood.

Seconds later, they transitioned to Lithuania's workplace. There was a knocking on his door. "Come in." It had been translated. Lina entered. Belarus gasped.

"Sorry to like, disturb you sir," she said. Wow, she sounds tacky, Belarus thought.

"Ah, Lina. Great to see your smiling face," he said.

"Your teeth are rather white today," she replied, "I found your lunch in the freezer again."

"Is that really what she's saying?" Belarus asked over more dialog. The girl nodded. "Wow, this girl is weird."

"Anyways, since your lunch is now frozen solid, want to go out and like, eat something," she asked.

"I can actually just-" he sighed, "sure why not?"

The scene transitioned to few months later. Lithuania was in his office again, when Lina stopped by. She walked up to him.

"Oh Lina, how is-" he was cut off by a kiss. He was in quite a state if surprise. Lina smiled then left. Belarus was just as confused as Lithuania.

"I-I don't want to see this," she said, "take me to somewhere important."

She forwarded to Russia's kitchen. Russia was awaiting dinner, Estonia and Latvia were cleaning, and Lithuania was busy cooking. He was the best cook out of the three. It was about 8,10 PM. Belarus looked at the calendar. Exactly one year after she was supposedly brought to the asylum. Ukraine came in the room.

"Russia, are we allowed to… visit her?" she asked.

"Sis, she's across the world," he said, "I wish we could. They moved her."

"Who are you referring to, Miss?" Lithuania asked.

"Oh I just wanted to see Bela-"

"Sis! Um… maybe now isn't the best time. She's probably not very happy right now. She's probably very angry at us. No one wants that."

"I would!" Belarus said, "you never came to visit. Never! That hurt you bastard!"

"…um… didn't Belarus die last ye-"

"Oh, um Lithuania…" said Russia, "I never told you…"

"You told me she was killed by rebels."

"I know I did but, I'm so sorry. I lied," he apologized, "I know you are very close to her and you two were childhood friends, so I didn't think you should have known what happened back then."

"Why did you lie to him?!" Ukraine cried, "Was it too hard to tell him she's in a mental institute across the globe?! Did you need to tell him that she was dead?!"

"Well I-" the two stopped. Lithuania was gone. Belarus followed him upstairs. He was in her old room. He just looked around. He entered and sat on her unmade bed. He then laid back and rolled himself in her sheets. He was wrapped tightly. Belarus swore he was sniffing them. His mood seemed a bit lighter.

"I guess he's happy I'm alive," she said. Lithuania then unwound himself. Then, he slowly closed his eyes. Belarus slowly slipped next to him. Though she could not touch him, she came as close as she could.

She then fell to the ground. Belarus looked up. She was on a beach. They were a distance away. She saw Lithuania a while away with someone. She ran as fast as she could towards him. "Toris! Toris!" she called. She stopped when she saw the sight. He was smiling and laughing. Lina was in his arms laughing. Belarus turned to the girl next to her. "Wake me up. Please. I don't want to see this anymore! Please! I can't take it!" The girl nodded. Belarus suddenly felt as if she was falling. She couldn't move. She fell deeper and deeper into darkness. Images flashed around her. Lithuania was in a chapel marrying her. Then the images continued. She then hit the floor. She sat up and saw Lina and Toris making out very passionately. Right in front of her eyes. She screamed. "I can't take this anymore! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" She then felt her body shake.

Her eyes snapped open. She stared into Poland's lazy green eyes.

"Wow, you're a mess," he said with a smile. She slowly sat up. Her body was tightly wound in sheets and she was on the floor.

"I'm awake. I'm awake," she reassured herself.

"You must have like, had one f*cked up dream," he said. She nodded. "You're like a mummy. Come on, let's get you out of there."


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry i haven't been updating. i have been very busy a lot lately. Oh, by the way, ****_I have been updating Defiance._**** Yeah, i forgot to tell you that. Sorry. A warning before you read this chapter: there are large amounts of crack in here. AnimeAru helped me write this. You can kind of tell what is mine and what is not. Honestly i had to censor a few things! Just remember it's not all me writing this. I have limits. I'm not quite sure about AnimeAru though... I have a lot of other stories i want to finish/start also. such as my Hetalia Modern Day fic. i am honestly losing interest. I have been on fanfiction for about a year. I am surprised myself. My brother is gone now and the house is empty. I miss him a lot. Anyways, i do not own Hetalia. Or the song "Everybody" by Tanel Padar and Dave Benton. Enjoy. ^J^.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Flashback  
_Belarus heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find america. She welcomed him in. She was happy to see him again. They talked for a while. _

_"It's great to have you back Bel," he said. She smiled. There was another knock on the door. She opened it. A look of surprise came across her face. _

_"R-Russia, what are you doing here?" she asked. _

_"To see how you are doing of course," he said smiling. His expression soon changed when he saw America. _

_"Hey! What's the commie doing here?" America said. Russia started kolling. The two were soon in a full blow out. The two were screaming at each other. _

_"Um… hello?" Belarus tried to interrupt them, "Um… guys?!" She had an idea. "Hey Russia! I'm drinking YOUR vodka!" she called, "And I'm not supposed to be drinking alcohol!" They continued fighting. "America! You're getting fat!" No response. She sighed. This was ticking her off. She then stormed upstairs. She got an item and rushed back downstairs without being noticed. "ENOUGH!" she screamed. The two stopped for a moment. They then continued to argue. She was more mad then before. She then slapped the handcuffs on both of their wrists. They finally stopped. They screamed. _

_"What the f*ck did you just do?!" America screamed. _

_"There's a lesson for you boys to learn. I hate it when you two fight! Now you two are stuck with each other," she said. The two protested. "I don't want to hear it!" she sighed, "Come on. Can't my best friend and my brother get along? Please?! For me?" They looked at her. They then sighed. _

_"Okay. We'll try," said Russia. _

_"Why do you have those things in the first place?" America asked. _

_"I have a few pairs," she said. _

_"What do you use them for?" he asked, "you don't really lock people up… do you?" She smiled. _

_"Where do you think Toris really is?" she said. _

_"Mental scarring is mental scarring," said Russia, "Now give us the key." _

_"No!"_

_"Bel, stop playing with us. Give us the key," he said. She shook her head. She put it down her shirt. _

_"No matter where you put it," said Russia, "I will go there!" She grabbed it and dashed out the front door. The two followed her. She ran down the street. She then tripped. The two caught her before she fell. The key fell in the sewer. _

_"Sh*t! The key!" she said. _

_"Forget about the key, you could have seriously been hurt!" Russia said._

_"Yeah, you could have been seriously hurt back there if we didn't catch you!" America said, "I always have to be here for my friend." She smiled. _

_"Thanks," she said, "But I'm not going down there."_

_"Don't worry, we'll get it," assured America. Russia lifted the sewer cover. Russia climbed down first. "R-Russia," said America, "how are we supposed to climb-" He then came hurtling down, taking Russia with him. Splash! "Ewwwww!" he said. _

_"Oh quit your whining and let's find the stupid key," he said. They began the search. So far, unsuccessful. It was Russia who was dragging america along mostly. "At least I'm not stuck with Prussia." _

_"I swear this sewage is getting deeper and deeper," said America. The sewage on the side of them had a thick strong currant. It was also unusually deep. It was up to America's shoulders now. Russia then saw something shiny at the edge of the concrete. _

_"The key!" he once again began dragging America through the muck. The two crawled to the dry, clean concrete. He freed himself. _

_"Hey Russia," said America, "did she ever handcuff you when she liked you?" Russia glared at him. "You should have gone with her, you STILL don't have a girlfriend. I highly doubt you'd even get a-" Russia shoved him forcefully into the sewage. America still had an open handcuff on one hand. He heard a sound that sounded like a pipe forcefully being jerked. He soon saw America's feet thrashing through the deep liquid muck. Air bubbles frantically surfaced. _

_"Oh give me a break!" Russia growled, "what are the odds of that?!" He slowly slid into the rushing waste. "Belarus better be happy for this." He reluctantly took a deep breath and dove under. He couldn't see a thing. He came up for air. America's thrashing was slowing down. "This is why I hate Americans." He took another breath. He dove down again. He found the pipe that the cuffs were stuck on. Now to find the key hole. He ripped off a glove. He felt for the key hole and eventually found it. He unlocked the American but in the process, he dropped the key. He let go of the pipe keeping him from drifting and grabbed America. He pulled his head to the surface. "America?! Wake up!" He slapped his cheek. America spat out some sewage. _

_"Bleeeehhhh! That was NASTY!" he complained, "ulgh. I think I have something in my teeth. And I still have the stupid cuffs on my wrist! Nice going!"_

_"Without me, you would have drowned!" Russia growled making sure both cuffs were on America's left wrist. America felt his face. _

_"No…no. Sh*t! My glasses! Thanks a lot!" he growled. _

_"Belarus better be grateful that I saved your fat, American-"_

_"Um, Russia?" America warned. He turned around. They saw a large drop. The two rivals screamed as they went over. They splashed into the filthy water below. _

_The next day..._

_The two finally crawled out of the sewer lid. They got weird looks from the people around them, but they were just glad to be out of the sewer. They slept on a bench that night since it was late and they were far from home. Also, they smelled horrible so taxis and public busses were out of the question. They finally reached the front yard of the house. They found Belarus in her robe, laying down near the grass in front of the home. The two went to her. _

_"She's cute when she's asleep," said Russia, "What are you doing resting out here?" No response. "Belarus?" Silence. "Natalya?"_

_"Bel? Earth to Belarus!" No movement or sound. "Bel? Bel! Nat! Nat please wake up!" He shook her. "Nat! Damn it! Wake up!" Her eyes slowly opened. _

_"Why…am I outside?" she asked, "…Poland is right…the grass is soft…" She smiled. She then covered her nose. "You two both need a shower."_

_"Don't smile! You scared me to death!" Russia said. She laughed. _

_"Oh, I still have the cuffs on my wrist…" said America. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a key. She unlocked the cuffs. _

_"You…had a spare key…this whole time?!" Russia said. _

_"You never asked if I had a spare," she said. _

_"Oh you evil little weasel!" America exclaimed. Russia halted him. He smiled. _

_"I missed you little sis. Can I get a hug?" he asked. _

_"No thanks. I'm not a very-"_

_"Yes. We went through a lot. You taught us a lesson. Lets hug it out," said America. She stood up and backed away. The two began chasing her. _

_"Hug time!" _

_"No! You smell awful!"_

_"That's the point!" _

_"Go away!"_  
End Flashback

"Come on! We need to leave!"

"...What...I can't re-"

"Liet's bachelor party! Remember my genius plan?" Poland asked. She remembered.

"How did you get into my room? How did you get into the house?!" she asked.

"No time," he said bouncing on the bed, "Get dressed! I have to get you ready!"

"Wait," she said, "you never actually told me your plan."

"Okay. Today, I am going to like, fly him to America. My plan is to totally manipulate him and take him to Vegas. But my alias is that I'm taking him to Fresno . I'll like, say that it's going to be a long drive to the hotel. He's going to fall asleep. And then like BAM! What happens in Vegas, is leaked to the entire UN."

"Then why do I have a t-"

"You and a bunch of other nations, will be awaiting there. You know, get things ready." She nodded. _This will be fun,_ she thought,_ this will be VERY fun._

"I'll explain more later," he said, "Trust me, whether this works or not, i know those two won't get married. My actual plan has like, already been set. So like, fer sure those to are NOT going to get hitched."

"How do you know?" Belarus asked, "Why are you so confident? What are you planning?"

"That's like, none of your business," he said quickly, "Now like, let's get to the airport."

* * *

Time skip  
"Poland, where are we going?" Lithuania asked.

"The hotel is like, a long ways away from here," he replied. Lithuania stared out the window. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but desert. Then they passed the sign that said: Welcome to Nevada.

"Poland, turn around," said Lithuania calmly.

"Mmn? Why?"

"I know what you're doing. Turn around!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fun?! Do you remember what happened last time?! You drank your own urine!"

"Oh yeah," he said, "That was AWESOME."

"Okay, I'm getting out," said Lithuania.

"Okay," said Poland, "you leave me no choice."

* * *

later…  
They saw the Las Vegas sign blinking in the distance.  
"Viva Las Vagas!" Poland sang. He then stopped singing. He opened his window. "Hey! How are you doing up there, Liet?!" he called. Lithuania was tied to the roof of the car.

"Let me go you son of a-"

"Sorry! I can't hear you over the sound of my speeding!" Poland yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile…  
"They're almost here!" America said.

"Quick, everyone find a place to hide!" said France. They all hid some place in the giant luxurious suite. Lithuania and Poland entered.

"Poland! This must have cost a fortune!" Lithuania said.

"I'm not the one who's paying for all of it," he said, "they are." Then everyone came out.

"Guys. You really didn't-"

"Of course we had to!" America said, "It gives us an excuse to party! Plus, anything for my pal."

"Well, let's get this party started!" France cried. Everyone cheered and carried Lithuania away.

"Um, I really don't um…" he didn't really have a say.

* * *

The party went by normally. But there were a few highlights.  
"Karaoke time!" Japan said excitedly.

"Come on Estonia! Do your song!" Finland said.

"Which one?"

"The one from 2001! The Eurovision one! It's so catchy!"

"Oh… um… I don't have a partner."

"I'll do it!" Latvia said, "I… think i remember the choreography and everything." He definitely had a few drinks. The two got up on the stage. They grabbed the microphones and the music started. (Lyrics in italics)

"_All right_" Estonia said, "_Well, are you ready?_"

"_You bet. But are you ready?_" asked Latvia.

"_Oh yeah. All right._"

"_You give it to them now,_" he counted off.

"_Well, every night's a Friday night,_" Estonia sang.

"_Aha... What night?_" Latvia said.

"_Ladies, this sure feels right,_" he said.

"_I guess this is party time._"

"_The two of us will sing again…_" the two sang well. Like a couple of old friends.

_"To kick the sadness out the door."_  
_"To kick the sadness out the door."_  
_"And roll the carpet from the floor."_  
_"Haha... Carpet from the floor, yeah."_  
_"Let the spirit hit the roof." _  
_"I hit the roof, I hit the roof."_  
_"The two of us still know the moves."_ They then sang in unison

_"And not even time can take away_  
_The starlight from us, no, it won't fade_  
_Still we believe that we were made to laugh and sing,"_ they sang,  
_"Come on, everybody, let's sing along_  
_And feel the power of a song_  
_Come on, everybody, let's feel the spark_  
_That always stays within our hearts_  
_Come on, everybody, and let it out_  
_And live the moment, here and now_  
_Come on, everybody, 'cause here's a chance_  
_To feel so light, to laugh and dance"_ everyone was smiling and laughing. The two were standing on tables as if they were stages. They were dancing like the had rehearsed it.  
_"Look at us now here together again_  
_We started out long time ago - We knew back then_  
_The music within us could never, could never end..."_ After a while, the song finally ended.  
_"Come on, everybody, let's sing along!"_ There was a loud applause. The two finally bowed and got off the tables. The Netherlands then walked in.

"Alright! The originator of Sin City!" cheered Denmark.

"What's in your hands?" asked Thailand.

"My sister and I baked brownies," he said.

"Pfft! Brownies?! Very manly!" said Poland.

"Yeah, says the guy who wears skirts," he said. Poland blushed.

"At least there's good food aru," said China.

"Let's all take one and get started!" said Estonia.

"Wow, you baked a lot Netherlands!" said Finland. Each of the men took one. They then poured glasses of champagne.

"To Liet!" Poland toasted.

"To Lietuva!" all cheered.

* * *

Sometime later…  
"3 2 1 GO!" Music blared. On the television screen, arrows flowed and colorful lights blared. Japan and Hong Kong were dance battling each other hard. Their clothes stuck to their body with sweat. Romania and Bulgaria were at the bar just talking and drinking. Thailand, Korea, Cyprus, and Macau were gambling. Russia and Latvia were dominating in a drinking game. France had a few girls with him. Everything seemed normal.

However, upstairs everything was chaotic. Estonia was jumping on the couch screaming, "I am buttered toast!" England was hiding under a table. He was shaking in terror. He looked very paranoid.

"They're coming for me," he said, "I can hear the sirens, ee oo ee oo... I can hear it! The French Police are coming! Ee oo ee oo… THEY'RE COMING FOR ME! NOT THE FRENCH! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He ran away.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Belarus finally arrived at the hotel casino. I can't believe the traffic I got caught in! she thought, what a night to do so. After checking in on what room they were in she turned to go to the elevator. She wish she hadn't. Finland head there in the elevator with a large plastic candy cane. He was slow dancing with it.  
Belarus had decided to bear through it, she stepped in, hit the button to her floor, and leaned against the wall. But once the doors shut, finland began to pole dance with the candycane, even going so far as grinding on it.  
Finland started kissing it. He began giving the plastic prop the tongue. He was then rolling all over the elevator with it. The elevator opened to the 23rd floor. On this floor, Cuba, Canada, and Netherlands were casually talking and eating brownies. Canada was slowly falling asleep on Cuba's shoulder. Cuba kept his arm around his friend.

"Hey," said Cuba. She waved. The three got in the elevator and Finland ran out cheering. "Netherlands made brownies," he said.

"Knowing you they're probably filled with-" she stopped, "...So that explains Finland..."  
She looked over her shoulder to see the finnish man humping the candycane. "Thank you very much, i DEFINITELY needed to see that" she says sarcastically.  
The elevator finally stopped at the right floor. "Good luck finding everyone else," said Cuba, "They're higher than the Sears Tower. Especially these Nordics. They get higher than the tower in Dubai."

"I just need to find Lithuania," she said.

"Good luck. Last time I checked, he was running around the whole building. He could be anywhere by now. He's definitely not in there. He probably can't even open a door knob."

"But I want to at least survey the damage," she said opening the door. Her mouth fell open at the chaos.  
Estonia then burst in the back door with a cupcake in his mouth and a mcdonalds bag in his hand. He was twitching wildly, and Latvia was holding onto his leg. "Estonia! You have to stay here!" He shouted. Estonia spit out the cupcake at him and shouted "F*CK THE POLICE" before he charged off into another room.  
Belarus just passed through the chaos surveying one man at a time. "Wow. This is why these guys need a date."  
Italy was off the wall. He was grabbing asses left and right, screaming in Italian every time. Belarus facepalmed. "Even him..."  
Norway was on the balcony. He was just barely dangling from the railing.  
Then she looked up and was greeted by the sight of russias boxers. He was losing to china at strip poker. His coat was hanging on his body. "You lose, aru!" China shouted, throwing down his cards. He was definitely on something. Russia, not too much.  
Russia glares at China.

"Hand over the Opium," he says.

"No! It's mine!" The two then start a tug of war over the bag of drugs.

"I f*cking knew it! You had drugs! Give it!" The two were then wrestling. Russia didn't look like he had too much. China on the other hand, looked like a lunatic. The quiet man who was gambling earlier was now high off his mind.  
"Russia, youre naked, aru! Get off of me!" China shouted. He didnt even loosen his grip on the drugs. "Give them to me!" Russia shouted. China kneed him in the groin.  
Russia let go. China ran off screaming, "FOR THE OPIUM!" Belarus ran to comfort her naked brother.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Belarus! W-what are you doing here?!" He grabbed his pants. Belarus handed him his clothes one by one.  
"I expected it to be a bit bigger..." Belarus muttered. "But thats beside the point! Im here to stop-"  
"Forget that!" he said, "Right now I'm concerned on catching China before he ends up like Norway." She nodded.

"I'll help you," she said. Maybe I can find Lithuania too. The two then began searching the building.  
They later found him just as he jumped from a balcony. "PARKOUR MOTHERF*CKERS ARU!" He screamed. "CHINA!" Russia screamed.  
Russia unleashed his scarf. It caught china before he fell too far. He slowly reeled him back up. Russia smiled. Belarus helped him up the rail. China struggled.  
"LET ME GO BASTARD ARU!" He screeched, kicking frantically. "RAPE! RAAAAAPE!" He screamed. Russia rolled his eyes and covered chinas mouth.  
Belarus then left the two to their business. She now had an idea where to look.

She climbed up many flights of stairs until she reached the rooftop. Sure enough, Lithuania was looking out over the city. She slowly walked over to him. He turned his head. He just stared at her. He looked rather tired. He then hugged her tightly.

"Lina," he whispered. He then kissed her on the forehead. "…Are we actually sharing a bed tonight?" She almost laughed.

"I know how much you love cuddling," she said.

"I'm not going to go to work tomorrow, not going to do anything but spend time with you…because I feel like it…" She felt something weighing her down. He was slowly slipping down because he had fallen asleep on her. She smiled and carried him to the lobby, rented another room, and set him in bed. She looked at him. _Looks like he had his fun,_ she thought, _he has lipstick all over him_. She kissed him then crawled into bed beside him since there was only one. She felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

"You just don't know how much you mean to me, do you?" she asked. No response. She decided to take advantage of the moment and curl up next to him. She finally rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, just like she used to do every night.


End file.
